Lucas
by Extraho
Summary: Death Sentence. Billy wants revenge and he finds it in the form of Lucas Hume. When it comes to the moment of truth, will Billy follow his heart, his plan, or will the choice be taken from him? slash, possible mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I know i said i would post it over a week ago, but i wanted to make sure i could finish the story and not get stuck on one of the final chapter. You know how much u enjoy writing stuff that hasn't been written before, so here you go again. this is for every one - the dozens of e-mail ive gotten requesting for a story of this pairing after i aired the idea - enjoy!!

LCH1

PART ONE

Lucas Hume was a geek, with his straight A grade sheet and odd style. No, he was more than a geek; he was a freak, even his brother thought so. I supposed you noticed the past tense. Lucas' brother Brendan was killed in an armed robbery at the only gas station in Boston without surveillance cameras.

Lucas missed him sometimes. Sometimes he would tease him and then his parents would tell him to stop. That was the amount of attention he received from his parents.

When he grew his hair long and dyed it black they barely blinked. When he put white highlights in it all he got was a distracted 'how nice Luce'. When he started using make-up, all he got were weird looks then they went back to ignoring him. His clothes got tighter, more daring, darker and more rock & punk. He started doing his hair in a lions mane fashion. He wore chokers.

_"You look like a girl."_

It didn't matter that his teacher praised him to the skies, or that he had a voice a rock star would murder for. That is guitar instructor said he didn't have anything more to teach him and that he had offered him a job to teach the younger children, wasn't interesting. It didn't matter that Lucas got an offer of a college scholarship from Harvard five years before he was old enough to go to, because Brendan had gotten a shiner at the hockey game a few days before.

_Golden Boy Brendan._

Lucas hated Brendan, because all he would do was tease and mob him and call him a girl. A freak. He had heard that so many times he believed it now.

It wasn't long ago that Lucas started to change. Not outwardly; his clothes, make-up, his hair. No, it was something more daring than that. He discovered _life. _He used the money he earned to take dance lessons; strip-dance lessons, and he was good. It was the most fun he'd ever had, and it made him strong too. He started singing at clubs, because it was fun. People knew who he was and he loved it – when it was nice people.

Then Brendan had to go and ruin it all by getting himself killed. Now his father was even more distant, and his mother had gotten clingy and whiny. Blabbing on and on about how she didn't want to loose Brendan, now she only had one son left.

'Since when did she care?'

Lucas never ate lunch at school. Usually it wasn't allowed to leave campus, but the teachers let him because he always turned up in time and was their best student. They knew all too well that Lucas wasn't happy at home, but what could they do? Their pleas for his welfare and praise for his brilliance fell upon deaf ears.

That's how Lucas Hume met Billy Darley, who would change his life. Would it be for the better, or for the worse? Well, read on and find out.

* * *

Billy and the gang were camped out at a café close to the park, and were eating ice-cream. It was an adorable sight; a gang leader lapping at an ice-cream with a non-murderous expression on his face. Bodie figured his best friend had developed a crush. It was the only explanation. Then again, 'Billy Darley' and 'crush' didn't go well together, unless it was 'crushing something' not 'crushing on someone'.

Billy's attention was trained on the other side of the street. Well, it was hardly a street, more like a platz, but that was beside the point. "What you staring at Billy-boy?" Bodie asked.

Billy ignored him and waved a waitress over. "Who's that kid?" he asked and pointed at the other side of the street. It was quite obvious who he meant. The kid with the lions mane.

The girl – no more than eighteen – arched a brow at Billy. "Well, since you don't already know; that's Lucas Hume. The kid is a freak – didn't shed a single tear at his brothers funeral. Everyone knows him. His brother was the top scorer and captain of the hockey team – he was going to the pro's, but that kid; he's a loser. Does nothing but school, play a little guitar…the teachers love him." She said with a huff. "Anything else?"

Bodie had noticed that marginal change in Billy's expression and wondered if it was because the girl had described him twenty years ago or if he was up to something.

"No." Billy said and observed the boy arguing with the clerk in the café. He slid off his stool and left the café, crossing the street.

"Billy got a plan?" Heco asked.

"Billy got a plan, but I'm not sure I like it." Bodie said.


	2. Chapter 2

LCH2

LCH2

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just want to get my baguette and go!" the black haired little lion sighed. Whenever Billy had seen the boy, it had always been from afar, and he had often wondered if he looked as perfect up close as he did at a distance. At first he had thought he was a girl, but the distinct lack of breasts and the curvy hips had proved the opposite.

He really was as perfect up close. His hair was gravity defying, pitch black with a few blond highlights in it and it stood in _every _direction – like a lions mane. His skin was milky and flawless. On his hands – one waving angrily and the other placed stubbornly at his hip, which was cocked out in what Billy liked to call the 'diva pose' – were silver rings, and his fingers were done in a neat black and white manicure. They looked like deadly claws. Billy smirked; he liked deadly.

"Fuck! It is a simple request – which I'm paying for!" the boy snapped. "Are you even listening to me?!" the clerks attention had zeroed in on Billy and a wide smile spread on his face.

"Darley! What can I get you?"

Billy scanned the menu quickly. "No. 43." He said and stood next to the boy. Billy was a great deal taller than him; it didn't help much that the boy was so skinny.

"Coming right up."

The boy huffed angrily and hissed loudly before he walked away.

Billy arched a brow as he left. "Lovers spat?"

The clerk nearly dropped his knife. "Hell no! That kid is a freak!"

"Why?" Billy asked as he flipped though the menu.

"Did you see him?"

"Dude, this is Boston…." Billy said. This was the 21st century in the modern world; everyone's a freak.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and wrapped up the baguette and went in the back to get more ice for the iced-coffee he wanted. The second he disappeared the stressed looking blonde girl came forth to the counter. "Have you seen a kid with big black hair? He should be here by now." she asked.

"He just left."

"What? Why?"

"Because your colleague refused to serve him – said he was a freak."

"What? Oh I'm going to murder him!" her cheeks reddened in anger. "Lucas has had such a hard time lately. His brother – a class A bully and an asshole, got his head cut off – good fucking riddance – and now everyone is picking on him – more than they used to – because he isn't breaking down in sorrow. Fuck, if I had a brother like Brendan I would give whoever slit his throat a lap dance and bottle of Jackie D."

Billy was stunned. He had no idea that they had done some people a favour by killing that rich little brat.

"Right…what does he usually order?"

"Let's see…it's Tuesday, so…no. 45. Why?"

"Wrap one up –along with whatever he drinks."

The girl smiled brilliantly. "Yes sir." The other clerk came out from the back and handed Billy his take-away iced-coffee and disappeared again. A second later, the girl handed him a brown lunch bag. When he reached for his wallet to pay for it she refused.

"Oh no, it's on the house – apology for dreadful service."

Billy smirked and gave her a ten-dollar note. "Then a tip for great service."

The girl blushed slightly. "Tell him Stephanie said hi."

"I will." He said and left the café in a hurry, needing to catch up with Lucas. He walked calmly down the street and into the core of the park, where the lake was. Billy never ran, unless he was chasing someone, because if he ran, he tended to hog the attention of people he didn't want to have their attention on him, like the cops. It was a standard code; when Darley ran, someone was going to die.

Billy spotted the huge fluffy black hair sitting by a tree by the lake. He frowned slightly, wondering what he was going to say. Fuck it! Since when did he ever wonder what to say? He walked over to the kid and sat down next to him, making himself comfortable, looking as if he owned the world. He ignored the boy a he took a sip of his iced-coffee, before he handed over the lunch-bag with no. 45 and an orange juice in it.

"Stephanie says hi." He said and unwrapped his own baguette. Lucas was staring at him in wonder and shock. He accepted the brown paper bag automatically, his tear streaked cheeks and his smudged black make-up momentarily forgotten.

"T-thank you." He stuttered quietly.

"You're welcome."

Lucas unwrapped his baguette carefully and nibbled it gently as he observed the stranger that had sat down with him. He was bald – shaven bald – and had a goatee. It looked good on him though. He wore black faded jeans, with a black-on-black sweater-tee and a red leather jacket. His eyes were intense, even as he was just taking the occasional bite off of the baguette, while enjoying his iced-coffee.

"I'm Lucas." He greeted finally.

"Billy."

"Sooo, do you know that guy at the café?" Lucas asked curiously.

Billy shook his head. "Nah. Don't particularly want to either. They guy was a complete arse. Can't even make a proper 42." He said with a frown and picked out a piece of pickle with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ew, is that a pickle?" Lucas whined.

"Uh-hu." Billy replied and tossed it away. "Does he always pull that shit on you?"

Lucas glanced at him cautiously and then he nodded. "Yeah, he does. Usually Stephanie is there, because she knows I'm coming, but I guess she was busy."

"Hm, she did look pretty stressed out." Billy agreed. "Nice girl though. Don't meet people like that often."

"Yeah, she is. She used to go to my school, but she dropped out."

"Shame. Seems like a bright lass."

"She is. I don't know what I'd do without her." Lucas said with a small smile. "How'd you know where I was?"

Billy smirked. "You're always here, every day – at the same time. Lunch break at school?"

"Yeah –and again, how'd you know?"

"Lunch break at work," a white lie wasn't going to kill him "- I go for a walk, clear my head – you're a bit hard to miss – with the lion mane and all." He said with a chuckle.

Lucas couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I suppose – oh fuck!" it was only ten minutes until his class started and it took fifteen to walk back to school. "I'm late, thank you for the lunch, I gotta ruuun…"

"Heyheyhey, calm down." Billy said with amusement as the boy hopped up and down, collecting his stuff – a black note book and a few pens. "Where is your school?"

"Fifteen minutes from here – St. Bartho's." he said distractedly as he stuffed the book in his bag.

"I'll give you a ride, so you wont be late."

Lucas halted his frantic actions. "Are you serious? Who are you? You bring me lunch, you stay for a chat, offer me a drive to school – and you say nice people are hard to find. Is your car far from here?"

"Nope, c'mon." Billy got to his feet and dropped the remainders of the baguette in the trash "too many pickles."

"Ew."

"Yepp – the car is over here." He had parked his car just by the park today. To lazy to walk.

"Wow. That's an awesome paintjob." Lucas gasped.

Billy smirked. "I know –I'll give your regards to the boys." He said and got in. Lucas bounced around the front and hopped in on the passenger side. Billy watched the boy move as he walked. He was unusually graceful for a boy. Billy was proud of his car. He loved it like he did his friends – kind of. If you ruined his paint job, it would get you killed just as easily as putting a bullet in one of his boys.

"Oh." Lucas jumped slightly as the engine roared to life. It reminded him of a lions roar. Billy watched him purr and wiggle down in the seat as the car came to life. He swallowed the drool that suddenly made its presence known in his mouth and got his baby on the road.

It was a shirt drive to the school - even quicker when the cars moved when they heard the growling engine. Lucas spent the few minutes observing Billy again. It made his breath quicken slightly the way his hands would handle the steering wheel so confidently, yet so gently. Or even just the way the corner of his right eye would tick when someone ran across the road right in front of him.

All too soon Billy pulled up in front of the gates. The noisy car attracted the attention of many of the remaining younger students in the yard.

"Thank you so much Billy." Lucas said and flashed one of his mega watt smiles and got out of the car. "Bye."

"Hey Luc –you in the park tomorrow?" Lucas nodded. Billy just winked at him and lit up a cigarette as he sped off, tires screeching. As the first bell rang, Lucas was on a cloud, drifting into the halls, into the bathroom and let out a horrified screech.

He'd forgotten to fix his make-up.


	3. Chapter 3

LCH3

LCH3

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" Lucas chanted as he stressed desperately to remove his newly acquired panda eyes. He wanted to kiss his reflection in the mirror as he remembered that he still had a box of soaked cotton pads in his bag. He tossed the wet taper tissue in the bin and pulled out the sacred cotton pads. The panda eyes soaked into the damp cotton without leaving any more sore and reddened skin. Quickly he fished out his eyeliner and applied it to his almond shaped eyes with a steady hand. He didn't have any mascara and cursed himself for forgetting as he ran down the hall to the classroom.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry –" he gasped as he entered the classroom.

"Make no matter of it dearie. At least you made an effort to be here in time to rectify your rare show of tardiness as you are completely out of breath," his English teacher said, "you have not been late once in your four year attendance to this school, and now as it happens, a minute and twenty seconds is not enough to get you a mark –though, another forty seconds and your perfect record would be out the window young man." She said sternly.

"Yes, madam, sorry…"

"Just find your seat dear."

"Thank you." He said between gulps of breath and found his seat, ignoring the nasty whispers behind his back.

* * *

The next day was a short one for Lucas. He just had four classes before lunch, and then he was finished for the day. He still went to the park though. That was his daily routine. He needed to, to keep sane, as his parents weren't doing a good job of seeing to his mental health.

"Hey Lucas!" he heard someone call his name. He didn't bother to stop as it was only Brendan's gang. They looked oddly misplaced without the tall and muscular brunette in the middle. It struck Lucas as odd that they would still make room for him in the line-up, as if they expected him to jog up and join them any second like he used to.

Lucas didn't feel sympathy for them though. They were just going to pick on him anyway. Not only did he have straight A's, and wore clothes clinging to his girlish figure, but he wore make-up and had nicer hair than most of the girls did. It really made him an easy target – as soon as they realised he was in fact a _boy, _and not a real girl.

"Hey Lucas – wait up!" Lucas sighed and stopped, knowing that whatever evil scheme they had planed would just get even more painful and humiliating if he made them work for their amusement.

"What do you want now?" he asked tersely, with a tight and very fake smile on his lips.

"We just – have you been crying?" Oddly enough, the question sounded honest – for once.

Lucas glared at them anyway. "Well I'm sorry for not being my usual bouncy self just after my brother got his fucking head cut off!" he shot back at them. Inwardly he was satisfied with the wince his outburst caused in the older boys. He couldn't bring himself to cry for his brother; he had already cried too many tears because of him.

"Oh, yeah…of course." Frasier, Brendan's best friend stuttered and shifted uncomfortably. "We just wanted to make peace and apologise to you for being a bunch of arses to you the past decade." He had the good grace to blush. "We were hoping you'd join us on a night out. I don't know about you, but I thought the memorial was a drag, and we wanted to give Brendan a proper goodbye – his style – I already asked your parents. They said it was okay." He added quickly.

Lucas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smack a ridiculously dainty hand to his temple. There went his only chance at getting out of it. "Yeah, it was excruciating." – so true, "I'd like to go," – so not true, "Where are we going?" Lucas nearly gagged.

"I was thinking the Four Roses. It's a bar downtown. We've been there a few times and Brendan loved it…"

"Okay." Lucas was still wary about the whole thing. Frasier seemed honest enough, but the rest of the guys seemed like they were plotting something. 'Poker face' my arse, Lucas thought, thinking about their 'poker night' at their house.

"Great! We'll pick you up at nine tonight." He said and walked off with the gang, leaving Lucas alone by the gates.

* * *

Lucas walked absentmindedly to the park and sat down by the tree by the lake.

"Tough day?" Lucas jumped as he heard the raspy voice beside him. Billy exhaled calmly and smoke rushed into the clear air.

"Oh god you scared me!" Lucas gasped and breathed deeply.

Billy chuckled. "Sorry."

Lucas scowled, knowing that Billy wasn't sorry at all, judging by the slight smirk on his lips. "No you're not!"

Billy laughed. "You're right, little lion, I'm not." Lucas rolled his eyes. "You going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Lucas sighed, but did as Billy asked.

"So where are you going?"

"A bar downtown called the Four Roses – I'm just scared they'll do something really bad."

Billy wanted to thank the bullies for playing Lucas straight into his hands. "Do you have an more classes?"

"No, why?"

"I'm taking you to the Four Roses." He said and got up, "I own it, so I thought I'd introduce you to the regulars and the workers. That way your brother's buddies won't be able to pull anything." He said and pulled a stunned Lucas to his feet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lucas asked, in disbelief and amazement.

Billy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Suppose I like you. Get in," he said as they approached the car.

* * *

Lucas was nervous as he waited for nine o'clock to approach. Well, it already was nine, but Brendan's buddies were late. He had dressed up nicely, but not too nice. He was wearing black, slightly faded jeans with two zippers and a long dark purple t-shirt that emphasised his slim waist and girlish hips. His make-up was its usual classic black, but with a touch of purple at the edges. His nails were done in purple as well, with white tips. His hair was bigger and softer looking than usual and he had a white choker on – too much black couldn't do.

"Lucas! Frasier is here!" he heard his mom yell. Lucas sighed and grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and put on his shoes. The jacket was one of his favourites, and it was _not _because Billy had said it was hot.

He zipped up his boots and walked calmly down the path to the road where they were waiting. He was glad to see that they had put a tiny effort into looking like they were going out.

Michael kicked the door open for him and Lucas got in. "You guys started without me." He laughed softly as he sniffed the air. Beer. Lucas shuddered, at least Billy was nice about him not liking the smell and ordered a whiskey instead.

"Yeah, it's expensive drinking out on town, not that you'd know much about it." Tom said.

Lucas rolled his eyes and watched the scenery instead "I thought we were going to the Four Roses." He said as he noticed that Michael made a different turn.

"We are, we're just dropping by some place else first." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

A/N uh oh. what are the boys planinng?


	4. Chapter 4

LCH4

LCH4

It was due to that smirk that Lucas found himself in a strip-club – on stage, half an hour later. They had played a game, or rather the gang had played a game and Lucas had been forced to join. They had to kiss a random stranger, or else they had to dance. Lucas didn't want to kiss random strangers in a strip club, that was why he now was seductively mind fucking the entire audience.

He didn't undress, but shy glimpses of the creamy skin on his stomach sent the crowd wild. Lucas was pretty satisfied when he stepped off stage, having used many of the tricks he had learned at practice. His dance teacher would be so proud!

"How the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Tom yelled.

Lucas shrugged. "I learn quickly."

A beautiful woman made her way over to them and greeted Lucas. "Hey, I'm Leah, the manager of this club. Those were some fine moves up there." She said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks." Lucas said with a blush.

"The crowd likes you. Do you want to come dance here? Maybe once or twice a week?"

Lucas stuttered. "Uh...I'm just fifteen…"

Surprise was all over Leash face. "Oh! You look older. The offer still stands though. You're a great dancer. You don't have to strip, they like you even if you don't, and I pay well – plus tips." She said and held the tip-cup up to him. It was filled with hundreds of dollars.

Lucas stared wide eyes at the money. He got that much in addition to the money stuffed in the hem of his boots? "Uh, sure, I'll dance. When?"

"Do Saturdays sound good?"

"Yeah." A happy smile bloomed on his pink and delicate lips.

* * *

The four boys sat Lucas down on a barstool in the Four Roses. "This needs celebration. Lucas got a job!" Tom hollered, attracting the attention of the other customers.

"Hey kid." Miguel greeted.

"Hey." Lucas replied shyly.

"I think –" Michael said "Since we did you such a favour by making you dance, you still have to kiss someone."

Lucas gaped. "What? No!"

"Yes!" they chimed.

"Him! The bald one with the tattoo's." Tom said. "and it has to be a proper one, straddle him and suck his soul out!" Billy Darley was going to kill the kid Tom mused.

* * *

Billy was sitting in his usual spot with his boys when they heard the rowdy teens enter the bar. Bodie just snorted and shook his head. "I get why he doesn't want to hang with those brats."

"And they're playing him right into your claws Billy." Spink added with a smirk.

* * *

Lucas was so nervous. His hands were damp and his breathing was shaky as they pushed him towards the dark part of the bar.

"Go!" they urged. "Or we'll tell your mom you work in a strip-club."

Lucas gaped at them. The worst part was that he knew his mom would believe them. He huffed and walked nervously towards Billy. He had done so much for him, and now Lucas was going to pull this shit. He saw Heco bend over to Billy and whisper in his ear, making Billy chuckle.

"He looks like he's walking to his doom."

Billy moved slightly in his seat, making room for the boy in his lap. "Hey." He heard a soft voice say. God, that voice. Billy glanced up at him. Lucas seemed to think something over, and then he suddenly crawled halfway into Billy's lap and kissed him clumsily.

It wasn't what Lucas had imagined his first kiss to be like at all. He was so embarrassed and moved to pull away. Billy had other plans.

He pulled Lucas fully into his lap, so that they were flush against each other. Lucas squeaked and settled his hand on Billy's broad shoulders to support himself when he was harshly pulled in and he was held tightly against him. Lucas' brain shut down as Billy began to kiss him back. He gasped softly, parting his lips, something Billy took advantage of. Shyly he started to kiss him back, flickering his tongue against Billy's timidly.

Billy hummed in appreciation as his tongue found the cool metal stud and caught it between his teeth. Lucas shivered as Billy sucked his tongue and nipped at the sensitive stud. He felt heat pool in his belly and he tried to pull away as he felt himself harden slightly. Billy just smirked against his lips and slipped his calloused hands underneath the thin purple tee and dipped his fingers just under the hem of his trousers.

Lucas squirmed, hoping that Billy didn't feel his arousal pressing into his stomach, but all thought of worry evaporated from his mind when Billy's strong hands suddenly gripped him tightly and thrust against him. It was a subtle, but noticeable move.

Lucas sucked in a breath and tore his lips from Billy's, hiding his face in his neck, his body shaking. Billy was rubbing the soft skin on his hips soothingly as he nipped gently on the white choker.

* * *

Frasier, Tom and Michael were stunned as they watched the display. They had thought Darley would kill him, not virtually fuck him in front of his gang – who didn't seem to think the lusty display was anything out of the ordinary.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight, sweetheart." They heard Billy's raspy voice carry though the room.

"I didn't either. I'm here with some of Brendan's friends." Lucas replied.

They saw Darley's expression harden. "They're not giving you any trouble are they?" he asked with a growl.

"No…they wanted to make peace…apologize…"

"They fucking well should. I don't know why you won't let me deal with the punks."

The three hockey players gulped.

"I don't want any trouble…" Lucas said softly, letting Billy kiss his nose and then his lips.

"Of course you don't, you never do. How come I ended up with such a diplomatic little vixen." Lucas blushed fiercely. "And after all this time, you still blush like a –"

"Don't you dare –"

" –virgin –ow!" Billy winched as Lucas scratched him. He caught the small hand with his teeth and bit down gently.

"Billy!" Lucas whined and tried to wiggle his fingers loose, but his whine dissolved into a moan as Billy wound his hot and wet tongue around the cool finger. "You're mean!" he pouted.

"Got the memo did you?" Billy grinned and released the dainty fingers.

"A bit late I think." Lucas giggled.

"Go join your friends sweetheart." Billy said and swatted his bum. Lucas nodded and got off his lap, pushing down briefly as he got his balance, making Billy breathe out harshly between clenched teeth. "Tease." He hissed. Lucas giggled and got off his lap, revealing a not so subtle hard-on. The gang chuckled and smirked as he walked away.

Miguel handed him what looked like a triple whiskey on the rocks, but was in fact just spiked peach ice-tea. "Thanks." He said and sipped it.

"Ain't he going to pay for that?" Michael asked, still slightly in shock from the display they had been served.

Miguel arched an unimpressed brow at the hockey player. "He's a regular, besides, he's on Billy's tab."

The three guys gaped at the Spanish bartender as he busied himself with cleaning the spilling for the night. They stared at Lucas who just shrugged. "You didn't ask – suppose I'm lucky you picked the one guy who wouldn't get killed kissing me."


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the night, midnight, as the guys had a curfew – real bad-boys – Billy came over and pulled Lucas back against his chest, dwarfing the teen, and kissed his neck tenderly. "When do you have to be home, little lion?" he asked quietly, ignoring the older boys that Lucas was with.

Lucas turned to his company. "When did you say we were going back?"

"Your parents wanted an 'alone night' so I offered for you to stay at my place." Frasier said, gulping as Billy slowly turned his intense sea-green glare at the boy.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I won't tell if he don't though. My parents aren't home so they won't know."

Billy smirked. "Seems we have plans tonight sweetheart." He said and bit Lucas' shoulder gently, but hard enough to leave a mark. "C'mon." he said and held his hand on Lucas' tiny waist. Lucas picked up his leather jacket, rolling his eyes as Billy arched a brow at the child-sized piece of leather.

"No." Lucas said.

Billy chuckled. "It wouldn't hurt y'know. I'd even pay for it." Playing the perfect part of a boyfriend.

"I like it – you just don't want anyone to gawk at what's yours."

"Damn straight! That doesn't cover a fucking thing!" he said, pointing at the offending garment. "And it's got to be fucking freezing!"

"It's summer Billy…Afraid of competition?" Lucas asked coyly as he walked away, swaying his hips seductively, leaving the man with the three flabbergasted boys. Billy growled low in his throat as he sprang from his spot at the bar and pounced, making Lucas squeal in delight as he was caught around the waist and carried out of the bar.

* * *

Outside in the cool air, Billy put Lucas down with unusual care, feeling that he'd break the boy if he dropped him on his feet. As soon as Lucas' dainty feet met the ground, he stretched up and hugged Billy. The older man stiffened, not being used to being hugged. "Thank you." He said with a soft smile. "You really saved my life."

"How so? They didn't pull anything too bad." he said and flicked his nose with his thumb.

"What if they made me kiss John?" Lucas asked with a glare. Billy wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I thought so – I'm sorry for molesting you by the way." He said and turned his face away, into the dark to hide his blush.

Billy let out a bark like laughter, "It's not like I was unwilling – or didn't enjoy it." he added in a husky voice and got in his car. "Get in."

Lucas blinked rapidly, his mouth opening and closing, resembling that of a goldfish before he ducked his head to hide the even fiercer blush, and got in the car.

Billy chuckled. "You really are a virgin aren't you?" He asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah…" and fastened his seatbelt.

Billy glanced down at him. "I sense a 'but'." He said and started up the car.

"No, no 'but', I just…I hadn't kissed anyone either…" his face was still graced by a cute pink shade.

Billy smirked fondly. "Really, was it something you care to remember?"

"Yeah…"

He swung the car out of the car park and out on the road, occasionally casting a glance at the boy dozing in his passenger seat, his face softly illuminated by the scarce street-lights. Billy smiled. A real smile this time. He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but it felt good.

* * *

"So why were the guys so afraid of you – they nearly pissed themselves." Lucas said and hung his jacket on a chair.

Billy chuckled lightly. "The bar is just a little something I do on the side….my...ah, day job is a bit more shady than that."

"Drugs?"

"Amongst other things,"

"You wont make me do any will you?" Lucas asked with a teasing grin.

"Hell no. You're too pure for that shit. I don't even touch it...none of the boys do- except for Heco, but he's trying to quit."

"It has to be more than that…" Lucas arched a brow and jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. "Drug dealers aren't usually scary enough to make school bullies piss themselves."

"You're a smart one…" Billy said and waggled his finger at the teen.

"I know, now tell me, have I shared bodily fluids with a Gang Lord?"

Billy blinked at him. "You really are too smart for your own good."

"Not really. You all have tribal tattoo's – that's your thing, right? - I like them – you're the boss, I can tell because they all go quiet when you talk, but they keep shouting in each others mouths, and you do have this quiet authority about you that's screams Alpha Male."

Billy's face split in a smile, his second one tonight – must be a record. "I should keep you around." He said, his voice laced with amusement. "You'll keep me on my toes." He said and walked into the bedroom. "You'll share with me tonight, unless you want the couch?"

"uh?" Lucas glanced at the leather couch.

"It's not very comfortable to sleep on, trust me. I wont molest you in your sleep." He said with a slight smirk and tossed a pair of dark blue thin cotton sleep pants and a black tee at him. Lucas caught them as they him his directly in the chest. "Go change sweetheart."

When Lucas had changed and washed his make-up off – god bless soaked cotton pads – he padded slowly into the bedroom.

Billy was standing by the window, his muscular arms resting on each side of the frame. He was just wearing a pair of green sleep pants and a bare upper body. Lucas could hardly tear his eyes off of the labyrinth of tattoos.

"What are you looking at?" Lucas asked.

"The girls – they're arguing." He said without turning around. "And tomorrow they'll come whining to me to sort it out."

"Oh, the horrible stresses in the life of a Gang Lord." Lucas mocked.

"Don't mock me! Dealing with their bitching causes me more of a headache than a war with the Hall." Billy turned around and glanced at the teen.

He was swamped in Billy's clothes – it was cute, not that Billy would ever admit that – his skin was free of make-up and his hair fell in soft locks around his face.

"How'd you get your hair normal again?"

"I just brushed it." he said and crawled into the queen sized bed. "do you have a side?"

"I usually lie in the middle"

"Don't you ever have company?"

"Not to stay the night. I kick them out before I go to sleep." He said and got in.

Lucas rolled his eyes, despite the nervous flutters in his stomach, Billy made him feel slightly at ease. "I'm special then am I?"

"You're here aren't you?"

* * *

When Lucas woke up in the middle of the night he found himself held immobile. He was lying in a foster position, his head resting on a muscular arm, and another wrapped around his waist, holding his hand. It took his a few seconds to realise that he was spooned up with Billy, who's thigh was slipped between his own.

Lucas couldn't believe how comfortable he was. He was warm and the position he was in was just perfect. Usually when he went to sleep like this, his pillow would be too soft and his hip would start to ache, but with Billy's not-so-very-soft-arm as his pillow and thigh, taking the weight off his hip, he was so comfortable!

Gentle butterflies flapped in his stomach and he could not help but giggle. Billy huffed in his sleep and tightened his hold around his waist. Lucas stiffened, deadly afraid he had woken the older man up. He sighed in relief, as he didn't feel Billy move again, and closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly four months had passed, and it had been a wonderful four months for Lucas. He was falling harder for Billy every day. Unlike his parents, his boyfriend – they were an official couple, going on their second month!! – paid attention to him. He was interested in what he was doing at school - and otherwise – he would help him with his homework if he were stuck, instead of letting him struggle for hours by himself like his father did.

_"It builds character Lucas."_

Character my ass, Lucas thought. All it gave him was a headache. Now, all the time he saved was spent with Billy, when they weren't working, which Billy often was.

Lucas had become aware of that Billy run a quite shady business, but honestly; he didn't give a shit. Billy said he didn't like it, but he had to because of his father, which was enough for Lucas.

Sighing loudly he slammed shut the math book and hid them under the counted of the bar. He stretched his limb, arching sexily, knowing Billy was watching and smiled shyly, dipping his head, making his long fringe fall into his eyes as he glanced over at the staring man.

He ducked under the counter and walked slowly to Billy's table, his hips swaying slightly, just enough to be noticed, but not enough to be thought intentional. Billy moved slightly on the bench, making room next to him. Lucas sat down on the wooden bench and nudged Billy's arm with his nose. Billy moved and laid his arm around the slim shoulders, pulling him close. Lucas smiled and nuzzled into his side, and hooked his thigh over Billy's knee, seeking warmth.

"All done sweetheart?" Billy asked raspily as he buried his nose in the soft black hair, which was, for once, left natural.

"Mhm."

"You two need to get a room." Heco huffed. Bodie snorted, agreeing with his friend.

Billy grinne, "What do you say? Want to pop home before you go to the club?" Lucas bit his lip and smiled. They left the bar hurriedly, hand in hand. An uncharacteristic display of affection.

Bodie shook his head as he watched after the couple, "What do you think? Billy getting in this too deep. I think he's falling for the kid for real. Either way, it's going too far. The kid don't know shit about what happened to his brother – or what his father did to Joe, we know that much." He took a deep drag and exhaled as he spoke, "I'll bet the Humes have told him fuck all. We're screwing up an innocent kid, Heco. He only turned 15 this year. This ain't drugs; something he can say no to. This is Billy fucking crushing him – and I'm worried he'll crush himself in the process."

Heco just looked at his best friend and nodded, "I think so too, I'm glad you agree. Is there anything we can do though?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Lucas crawled into the big bed looking coyly up at Billy, who was shredding his clothes without taking his eyes off of him. Lucas shuddered under the intense scrutiny, wetting his lips in anticipation.

Billy grinned and laid himself on top of the teen, settling the bulk of his weight on his elbow. Lucas wiggled and wrapped his own smooth legs around Billy's waist. Sighing contently at the full skin to skin contact he stretched up to reach Billy's lips. He giggled lightly as the goatee tickled his face, and gasped as Billy took advantage of the parted lips.

* * *

Lucas lay on his side, tracing the elegant swirls of Billy's tattoos. The older man was completely comatose. Lucas smirked to himself; he should be, and Lucas was proud of himself for giving Billy Darley such an overdose on hormones that he blanked out completely.

He wiggled uncomfortably on the bed. His body was aching all over. He knew damn well that he was covered in love-bites, bite-marks and finger-pad shaped bruises, oh, and he was sore! He wasn't ready to go all the way yet, but Billy had plenty of other fun and mind blowing things they could do.

He could take three of his own fingers, but he could only take two of Billy's because, lets face it, Billy's hands were bigger and a lot less dainty that his own. God, he was pretty sure there wasn't an inch of him that Billy hadn't touched, licked and marked.

He giggled as he thought about the day he and Billy had gotten together officially. Shared kisses and secret smiles had been exchanged for a while, but he had been hesitant about making the final step. It had been so scary, and he had been so fucking nervous, thinking that Billy would laugh at him and say he was just a kid - he was, after all, thirteen years younger than him. The worst bit; it had been at school, in the hall just outside the classroom, people milling around them, all of the staring in the passing.

* * *

_Two months earlier; _

_Their biology teacher was a coward; he had taken a week of sick leave the week they were supposed to have sex-ed. They had a substitute teacher though. She was in her mid-twenties, and had piercing and tattoos. Lucas hadn't ever blinked as he was used to Billy's ink covered skin and Heco's sister, who was every airport security's nightmare. The others had gawked at her, never having seen anything like her before.  
_

_Her name was Kasey, and all the girls wanted to be her, and all the boys were drooling after her as she walked into the classroom with her short leather jacket, and low hanging jeans. She reminded Lucas of Kiera Knightly in 'Domino'. She had short blonde hair and her eyes were smoky. _

"_Alright, sit down and shut the fuck up!" she snapped. The class obeyed immediately. "Today we'll be covering one distinct type of relationships that keeps being misinterpreted as abuse. Anyone?"_

_One hand shot up, "Bondage?"_

"_Nope. That's a kink, not a type of relationship. Try again. No one? Lucas? I know you know." She said with a saucy smile. _

"_Uh…dominant/submissive?" it was a wild guess. He'd heard Billy's boys talking about it sometime, he'd been curious, so it had stuck in his brain and he'd looked it up. _

"_YES! That's right. And ladies and...boys - today I have a treat for you." She smiled. "He's one yummy bit of male flesh, so girls, keep your knickers on, he's taken. I know it can be hard, but dry not to drip on the floor."_

_That was her style. Naughty and casual. She made sex talk and puns so causal, that the class didn't splutter and blush at the most innocent little thing. She had achieved her goal quickly; making them talk about sex openly. After that bridge was crossed, informing them of the important stuff was easy. She didn't spend hours upon hours yapping about technicalities like a girls cycle or the temperature of a guy's balls._

_Nope, she talked about sex. Positions, hot-spots, brands and their substitutes if you went out. What to be considerate of when betting a virgin – and to the horror of the class, male ones too. The boys had thrown comments and balls of paper at Lucas then, but she would have none of it, launching into the introducing them to the delightful joys of boys on boys – and how many girls found it hot beyond belief. The girls confirmed it reluctantly with plenty of blushed that they read or wrote gay erotica daily. The boys were grudgingly willing to learn after that._

"_I'm just going to sit back and enjoy watching one of the toughest guys I know, talking to you about D/S relationships." She giggled and stuck her head out the door. "Billy! Get that fine arse of yours in here!" _

_Oh yeah, she was English. She said she had been pretty surprised when she came to Boston. People's attitudes towards sex was so different from in Europe!_

"_Don't be shy, c'mon." she taunted. _

"_I can't believe I'm fucking doing this." Billy muttered as he walked in the door to the classroom. Lucas gasped as Billy swaggered in slowly, a hand rubbing the base of his neck, the expression on his face telling everyone he'd rather be in a 5x5 cell that where he was. _

_He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that Lucas insisted he'd buy, Lucas' belt – he probably couldn't find his own in the mess - and a grey long sleeved tee with a back tee on top, his cross necklace on his chest. He wasn't wearing a jacket, as it was so sunny outside. _

_He took the chair from behind the desk, placing it in front of it. He sat down on the desk and put a foot on the wooden chair. _

"_Hi, I'm Billy Darley." He said in his raspy voice, fully aware of that it sent shivers down the girl's spines. "And judging by your reaction, you know who I am." He chuckled throatily, "and some of you I know personally." He winked at Lucas, who blushed faintly. _

"_Get to the point Darley. We don't have all day." Kasey snapped from the window._

"_What? This subject to close to home for you to talk about?" he teased, but then he got serious and turned to the class. "I don't know where to start, so ask me questions, and I'll answer." He said and pushed up the sleeved of his tee, showing off his tattoos. _

_The same girl who had suggested bondage shot her hand up in the air. _

"_Yes?"_

"_What is a dominant/submissive relationship? Is it true that they are abusive in nature" she asked. Lucas rolled his eyes. She was the wanna-be brainiac of the class. _

_Billy raised a brow, "Eh, no. __If anyone were to ask what 'Dominance and submission' is, they'd receive almost as many answers as people who practice it. Simply, it's a consensual relationship that is based around a power exchange between two people. The submissive gives a certain amount of 'power' to the Dom over their lives. This can be as simple as the Dom telling them what to wear each day, or can be as complex as them having to ask the Dom for permission to even leave the room." _

"_But my mom says it's abuse." One of the girls piped up. _

"_Whatever happens to the sub, whatever demands are made of them, they have agreed to it. If they haven't, if they never asked for this, or they don't want this, then it's an abusive relationship and is not the kind of relationship that is classified as D/S"_

"_But I thought the submissive is controlled by the dom."_

"_If someone has to have someone else run their lives for them they must be weak, right?" Billy shook his head, "Many submissives are quite powerful people outside their D/s relationship: lawyers, managers, business people, police, soldiers and so on. For some, being a submissive in the home, or just in the bedroom, is a way of escaping from the normal pressures of being in charge."_

"_Do all subs wear collars?"_

"_This type of relationship is a lot like a marriage; something that is meant to last. In most marriages, the symbols of the marriage are the wedding rings worn by the couple. You can probably think of a collar meaning a similar thing to a wedding ring, although in a D/s relationship it's more common for only the sub to wear a collar to show that they are owned by or bound to a Dom. In other words; taken and not available for pawing – you might lose you hand." The boys chuckled. _

"_Collars come in all shapes and sizes, from an actual collar like dogs have, to necklaces or pendants. A collar is a symbol and is as individual as the partners within the relationship."_

"_Why would anyone want to do that?" a girl asked with a wrinkled of her nose._

"_Look, the pitfall to most relationships are that they are rushed. The basis of a D/s relationship is trust. This is not just the trust that neither will cheat, but the sort of deep trust where the partners will trust each other with their lives. For the submissive, they need to trust the Dominant with their physical and mental health; to trust that the Dominant will guide and protect them. For the Dominant this means trusting that the submissive is totally truthful with them, giving them all the information they need to make good decisions."_

"_Seriously, how hard could I be to be a dom? You tell the sub what to do!" one of the boys shouted. _

"_So you want to be a Dom?" Billy asked the boy, "You've thought about it, you've fantasized about it, and you've decided that it's for you. All well and good. Now to take the theory into practice. There's a distance between wanting to be a dom and being a dom, though, and it pays to be aware that there's more involved than you might think. It's trickier than it sounds. There's a lot more to it than telling people what to do. Anyone can do that; it no more makes you a dom than owning a border collie makes you a shepherd."_

"_But submissives want to submit to the dom!"_

"_Perhaps. But that does not mean that any particular submissive wants to submit to _you._ Assuming that someone wants to submit to you simply because that person is "submissive" is exactly like assuming that a woman would want to have sex with you simply because you're a guy or vice versa. Just because someone is a sub, does not mean that someone is submissive to you."_

"_But the sub does whatever the dom wants, right? They do what they want?"_

"_Um...no. At least, not if you want to keep a sub. The relationship works for both of you, or it works for nobody. You see, submissives are submissive because they get something from the experience too - and they have things they want to do, things they want to explore. Ignore the fact that you need to create a positive experience for the submissive, and don't be surprised when the submissive leaves and finds a different dominant."_

"_You mean the sub dumps the dom?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_But what is a dom, I mean, he's dominant, but not..?"_

"_Many inexperienced Dom's believe that all that is required is simply ordering your sub around as you choose. It's not. There's much more to be said about what being a good Dom requires. Domination is not just giving random orders. A good Dom will find a way to cause the sub to desire pleasing the Dom. A Dom, or Dominant, is the protector, teacher, and lover to the sub. As the protector, the Dom must be… stronger than the sub, and stronger than other people in the life of the sub. I don't mean that he has to be physically bigger or stronger. I am talking about character and personality." Billy rubbed his neck, trying to find the adequate words.  
_

"_As the teacher, the Dom must be wise and, above all, right. The Dom should not arbitrarily punish the sub on a whim. There must be a reason. To do otherwise will break down the trust and security of the sub. The Dom has to be respected by the sub. Respect is a quality that is earned by the Dom being right, and issuing swift, correct justice and reward to the sub. The Dom is not there to inflict pain and degradation on the sub, but to give the sub a goal and a direction on how to love and please him. As the lover, the Dom is loving and, when appropriate, stern. He must recognize that he is the only source of pleasure for the sub. He must see to it that this area is not neglected. The Dom should, when appropriate, be gentle, supportive, and tender to the sub. A Dom/sub relationship is not just about overpowering. It is about the Dom caring for the well-being of the sub. If punishment is required to stop a destructive action by the sub, then it comes from the Dom. On the other hand, when correct action has been noted by the Dom, love and caring should come from him to the sub."_

"_You said that a person who is usually in charge in their daily life, might find it a relief not to have to make the decisions in their home…have you ever been submissive? Are you submissive?" a girl asked. _

"_No, I'm a dom, though I have been a sub in the past. It helped to give myself a break now and then."_

"_How?"_

"_Not having to think."_

"_Why did you stop?"_

"_I changed. Needed different things…people change and the situations around them change."_

"_So what happened, how did your situation change?"_

_Billy cursed under his breath. He should have known better than to think that teenagers weren't curious enough not to ask – and Kasey would rip him a new one if he lied. "My Dom died." _

"_How old were you then?"_

"_I was seventeen, but as I said, people change, and I changed."_

"_What you mean is that…you didn't need someone to lean on – or you didn't find anyone suitable."_

"_Something like that. It's not easy finding a suitable Dom. Everyone have their different needs and styles. Your first dom shapes you as much as your parents. It stays with you for life."_

"_Did your time as a sub help you understand the needs of your sub better than if you hadn't even been a sub?"_

"_Yeah, definitely. It, ah…makes it easier to appreciate how much your sub trusts you. I don't think you can fully appreciate it unless you know how fucking terrifying it can be to give up control to someone else."_

"_Were you scared?"_

_Billy hesitated with answering. "Yeah. I was scared. When I had my fist Dom...my life was pretty fucked up and it provided a relief from the daily life of school, my father and whatever else was going on. I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my Dom back then." _

"_Could you do it again…like now?"_

"_No…I don't think I could. It's just an aspect of my personality I left behind a long time ago."_

"_Just one more question, class is almost over." Kasey shouted. _

"_Okay..ah, you."_

"_I didn't imagine you as a guy how'd talk about stuff like this…"_

"_I'm not. It's just that Kasey roped me into it because I owe her one – and I can't lie either, because she'd rip me a new one."_

_Lucas had been silent throughout the lesson, listening intensely to every one of Billy's words. A thousand thought were running through his mind, but one was clear. He had gotten the answer for his question. _

_The student filed slowly out of the classroom, all of them wanting to talk more to Billy, even though he wasn't all that eager. Lucas was the last to pack up his bag and walk slowly out of the classroom. _

_Kasey locked the door and glanced between the two of them briefly. "Thanks Billy. You did a better job that I would have." Billy just nodded and let her walk off. _

_Lucas stood facing Billy, fiddling nervously with the hem of his sweater. "Hi…"_

"_Surprised to see me?" Billy asked with an amused smirk. _

"_Yeah…" Lucas blushed. His insides were twisting in fear and anticipation. He didn't know how to ask. Did he just…ask?_

_Billy tipped his head up by his fingertips and studied him. "Something's on you mind?"_

_Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Billy raised a questioning brow. "wouldyoubemydomplease?" he blurted out. He blushed furiously as Billy's brows few up in surprise. Lucas felt like everyone had gone quiet and was staring at them_

_Despite the quick sequence of his words, Billy had heard him perfectly. He dealt with a lot of nervous people in his line of work, and he could understand most gibberish and rushed talk there was. "Lucas…you can't just decide you want to do this kind of thing at the drop of a hat, just because it sounded cool in class –"_

"_But I have thought about it…all month…and I wanted to ask you sooner but I-" as Lucas looked down again, he missed the brief flash of a calculating look in Billy's eyes. _

"_Didn't know of I was into this kind of thing and would know what I was doing?"_

"_Yeah…if you were into it, I mean… trust you…and I – I was just scared you wouldn't want to…" _

_Billy took his bag from his shoulder and dropped in to the floor with the care only someone who knew what breakable stuff was in there would. He wrapped an arm around the slim waist, pointedly ignoring the stares, and pulled him close. "How can I ever say no to you?" he whispered huskily. _

_Lucas' face split in a mega watt smile, beaming up at the older man, "Really?"_

"_Really. How about a kiss to seal the deal?" _

_Lucas wrapped his arms around Billy's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. They battled for a few seconds until Bill straightened up, pulling Lucas with him, leaving him on his tip-toes. He dominated the kiss so completely, he left Lucas breathless. And turned on. _

* * *

"Why are you still awake?" Billy's muffled voice came from the pillows. Lucas didn't answer, as he was lost in his own world and just made a small noise in his throat. "Uncomfortable?" he took Lucas silence as a 'yes'. With a loud breath he turned over on his back and pulled Lucas halfway up on his chest, his slim leg flung across his stomach. "That better?" he asked as Lucas wiggled himself comfortable.

"Yeah."

Billy kissed his hair and tried to ignore the warm feeling of contentment in his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N IMPORTANT!!: i posted chapter 6 twice, because i uploaded the wrong document the first time, so to anyone who didn't thinks the last chapter made any sense, you probably read the one i uploaded wrongly. SORRY!! it's fixed now, and it makes miles more sense, i promise.

LCH7

"You wait here." Billy said and stepped out of the car, "I'll be back in a few."

"Okay." Lucas replied and wiggled back in the seat, getting comfortable for the wait. They had just dropped by the shop to drop off that weeks income.

Billy sauntered into the shop, smiling as he saw that the place was actually cleaned up for once, if only marginally.

"Nazi! I'd think you were too busy with your new whore to see your old man." Bones yelled. As he entered the office where Billy had waited. The younger man stiffened at his fathers words at opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Bones, "I want to meet the brat. Now."

"Uh?" Billy was lost for words. His father had never had any interest in whoever he fucked beyond badmouthing them. Never had he ever asked to meet them, asked for their names, how they were doing or generally anything about them.

"Well go get him then Billy-boy. I don't have all day." He snapped.

Deep in thought Billy walked out of the garage, side stepped his father's snappy bulldog with a practiced ease and approached the car. Lucas glanced up at him as he opened the door. "That was quick…what?"

"He wants to meet you. Now." Billy sighed.

"Uh, okay…why do you look like I've just received a death sentence?"

"I don't know. This is new territory for me." Billy reluctantly admitted.

"Your father taking an interest?"

"Yeah, he's never asked to meet anyone – ever."

"Not even Derek?"

"Especially not Derek." Billy muttered, "They already knew each other." After much pleading, Billy had reluctantly told Lucas about his first and only dom.

Lucas climbed out of the car and played nervously with his piercing as they entered the garage. "Fuck!" Lucas squeaked as Bones' bulldog pounced on him and hid behind Billy's back, clutching his arm tightly.

Billy chuckled as Lucas nearly cut off the circulation to his arm. "Sorry, forgot about her." Lucas just scowled and tugged at him, wanting to go inside.

The workers greeted Billy and let their eyes rest appreciatively on Lucas. He had come straight from school, and was dressed in jeans, with a studded belt, a clack tee with a massive red scull print, a white zip-up hoddie and his fitted black leather jacket, topped off with a pair of classic, black soled doc martins. To crown it all, he wore the necklace Billy had gotten him, with the engraved ring looped onto it, his hair was just slightly puffed up to give it volume and his make-up was light; he didn't wear any foundation as it was late summer – he tanned easily - and his eyes were only done in one light layer of dark brown – almost black – instead of the multidimensional shades of black he'd usually use.

"You must be Lucas." A dark voice came from the office. Lucas only just caught a glimpse of the safe before he closed it securely.

"Um, yeah." He said nervously and toyed with his piercing.

"I've heard a lot about you…not so much from Billy, but everyone else can't seem to shut up about you. Lucas this and Lucas that…" he trailed off with a smirk as he saw the blush spread on the boy's cheeks. "I just had to meet the kid that has managed to keep my boy on a pink cloud for…four months… I can tell the difference. Especially in my wallet." He growled.

Lucas gulped. He sincerely hoped that he wasn't distracting Billy too much, because Bones was scary.

"Every time he comes in, the money pile is bigger." Bones exclaimed. "He's so set on getting back to you that he sells off everything with a snap of his fingers." He smirked as Billy looked away in embarrassment. "I never thought I'd see the day…Nick Hume's baby boy in bed with mine."

Billy tensed and Lucas looked up at Bones in surprise. "You know my dad?"

"Oh yes, we've done some business together. Want to see?" Bones moved to open the safe.

Lucas looked up at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek before hesitantly letting go of his arm. Bones watched them from the corner of his eyes.

"These three sweethearts…" he put out two guns, one black and one silver, and a rifle on his desk. "Guaranteed to take care of whatever it was that was bothering him…has he taken care of it?" Bones asked with an odd look on his face.

Lucas shrugged as he picked up the silver gun and flipped it over in his hand. "I don't know. He can shove them up his arse and pull the trigger for all I care."

Billy bit back a chuckle of relief that his father didn't burst the bubble. his plan would be...well, shot. His love was so ... notinnocent, yet he could say shit like that without batting a lid. Bones was as surprised as Billy had been the first time Lucas said something foul. He, like Billy, had expected nothing but honey and milk to come from those sweet pink lips. "Is that so…how do you like it?"

Lucas shrugged again, "I don't know anything about guns," he said and looked up at Bones with doe eyes Billy's father completely understood why his son wanted to get back to, rather than stand on a chilly corner all day and night. "- but it's feels too heavy."

"Hmm." Bones hummed, "It would be for you."

Lucas just rolled his eyes, "Of course, a sweet little thing like me." He said sarcastically.

Bones laughed loudly, making several people in the garage jump. "Get out of here, both of you." He chuckled.

The couple were halfway down the hall when Bones called Billy back. Billy gave Lucas a pat on the bum and told him to go to the car.

He stood in the doorway with a stony expression on his face, expecting yet another load of spite and ridicule from his father.

"I like him." Bones said, surprising Billy, "He's good for you Nazi, and not just in the business way….I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Billy wordlessly turned to leave, but the quiet words his father spoke shocked him to the core. "It's good to see you smile again William."

* * *

A week later Lucas hands shook as he hid behind the curtain of the stage. He'd danced for half an hour, receiving loads of tips, even though it was only six thirty in the evening. He was wearing a white skinny sleeveless and ripped up jeans that was cut off a few inches beneath his bum. He had chosen to wear a shorter one, but Billy had thrown a fit.

Lucas had found it endearing that Billy cared – or a more realistic approach; that Billy was a territorial bastard. He still found it endearing that Billy didn't want to share. Though he had other things on his mind as Billy swaggered through the crowd and came back stage, the guard letting him by. Usually it was a no-boyfriend zone, but the manager wasn't dumb enough to exile Darley from his club. Billy and his boys were generous tippers when they were in the mood, and they always left a small fortune in the bar.

"What's with the pout?" Billy questioned as he made his way through the wardrobe, swatting away various hands.

Lucas shook his head and pulled his jeans on. "It's nothing." He glanced up at Billy, who had just raised a brow and waited for Lucas to spill. "One of my dad's friend was there."

Billy frowned. "You think he recognized you?"

"I don't exactly blend in – and if he didn't notice, his son definitely did – one of the guys you nearly made to piss themselves."

"Ah, you think he brought his father there on purpose." Billy asked and leaned on the wall.

Lucas giggled as the hot pink feathered boa fell down from the rack and lay draped across Billy's shoulder. "He might, but one of the girls said they were regulars; same day every month."

Billy wrinkled his nose as a pink feather flicked it. With a huff he tore it off and flung it to the floor. "Well then. Not much to do about it. Imagine if he brought your father instead of his son." Billy whistled.

Lucas scowled and pouted.

"Oh don't give me that look."

Lucas unleashed The Pout – with a vengeance.

Billy groaned loudly making Lucas laugh out loud. He slipped on his jacket and escaped into his boyfriends arms. Billy sniffed his neck, licking the salty skin with gently flicks of his tongue. Lucas wiggled, but was held still. "Billy –" he whined, "It tickles."

"Fine, no tongue bath – shower and a ride home?"

"Please." Lucas tip-toed to kiss him.

* * *

Lucas twirled the tip of Billy's goatee between his manicured fingertips as he kissed him hungrily. "Thank you for the ride." He said with a smile.

"Any time lion." Billy replied and nipped at his lip. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

Lucas was walking on air down the street to his home. Billy had set him off just by the turn, so that no one would see his car. He didn't mind, as that way he could keep Billy to himself. "Mom, I'm home!!" he yelled as he entered the door.

"Lucas, you're late. I told you to be back by eight!" Hannah chided as he padded into the kitchen, rubbing his face wearily.

"I'm sorry. Got a bit hung up."

"But you had time to shower." She pointed out with an arched brow.

"I reeked ma, I showered at a friends place!" he said and plopped down on a chair.

"You smell like smoke – you're not smoking are you?" she asked with a stern glare.

"No, I've just got a friend that does." He sighed. What was it with mothers and their super noses? "So what's with all the food, we're only three." He cringed as he unintentionally reminded his mother of her Golden Boy's passing, luckily, his mother took no notice.

"We're having a friend of your fathers and a friend of Brendan's over for dinner."

"Oh, well I'll go up and change then."

"Yes about that – where are you clothes? Some of them are missing. Is that your tee shirt?"

Lucas tugged at the hem of the back tee he was wearing. It was Billy's. "Uh yeah, I keep some around, just in case." he answered, purposfully not answering the other question.

"At this 'friends' house. Do I know him –or her?"

"No, I don't think so."

"So how'd you meet?"

"At the bagel shop – oh I think that's them, got to run!" he said and hurried up the stairs.

When he came back down fifteen minutes later, he was properly dressed, done his hair and had a bit of light make-up on. The table was set and everyone was seated around the table. Including the colleague of his father's and his son; the ones from the club.

_Oh fuck!_


	8. Chapter 8

LCH8

LCH8

"Hello there, you must be Lucas," the man greeted with a pleasant smile. He had looked equally shocked when he saw Lucas walking in the door as Lucas had been seeing him sitting there.

"Yes, I am. Nice to see you again."

"You've met before?" Hannah, asked curiously.

"We've bumped into each other." Mr. Williams hurried to say. "Of course, you have met my son Tom," he gestured to his son.

"Yes, we had a lovely time together a few months back." Lucas said sweetly and took a bit of his steak.

"Yes, you went to that bar…the Four Roses, did you not?"

Lucas didn't see his father stiffening beside him, "Yes, we did. I quite like the place. It had a charm of it's own."

"You go to the Four Roses?" Nick asked. It wasn't really a question, rather than a statement.

"Yes. I do. Regularly actually."

"I don't like you going there, Lucas. It is a murky place."

"We went there all the time with Brendan." Tom piped up. He was the one who showed us the place. It might be a bit out of the ordinary considering it's clientele, but the place is top notch."

"It is a known gang bar, boys. You shouldn't be going there at all, especially you Lucas, you're too young!"

Lucas was wise enough to keep quiet, but Tom was never as perceptive as most. "Like they are going to touch us – especially your son, Mr. Hume."

Nick frowned in confusion, "What do you mean? Why shouldn't a gang of ruthless drug dealers and murderers touch my son?"

Tom seemed to have picked up on the tension and fidgeted in his seat, "Lucas' boyfriend, well, you know…"

"No I don't know." He said with an arched brow, "and since when did you have a boyfriend Lucas?"

"Son, I do not think this is the proper –" At least Mr. Williams – who knew very well of Mr. Hume's and Billy Darley's past, felt it was time to put an end to the subject. Lucas still didn't say a word. It was pure instincts, something Billy had taught him; 'your gut is never wrong'.

"I think it is very much the proper time, Jared. What of Lucas' boyfriend?"

Tom shrugged and glanced around wearily, "No one fucks with Billy Darley. He owns the place."

The table went deadly silent until Hannah, who had lost all colour in her face spoke, "Your boyfriend is Billy Darley?"

"Uh, yeah…" Lucas said uncertainly.

"How long have t-this been going on?"

"For months." Tom said quickly, "They seemed to have been together for a long time even when we went out over four months ago."

"Before Brendan…"

"Yeah, I mean, it was like watching an old married couple bicker. Darley even complained about Lucas' jacket leaving too little to the imagination. Everyone knows him. Darley's gang treat him like their baby and even his father spoils him silly." Tom was rowing now, finally having caught up with the tense air.

Nick's hands were shaking with rage. "You will not see him again Lucas. Ever!!" he hissed.

"What? Why?" Lucas spluttered.

"Because I said so!"

"You cant to that! Look, I know Billy isn't your fantasy, but he's good to me."

"What? He only hits you once a week!"

"He's never hit me! Why-"

"This is nothing to discuss Lucas! You will not see that man ever again!"

"Or what? What will you do? Ground me?"

"I am your father and I –"

"You've never been my father! All you ever cared about was Brendan. You never paid any attention to me!" Lucas was yelling now. "Billy actually cares. He asks me how my day has been, and he helps me with my homework if I'm stuck! He taught me how to drive before I took my license – something you were always too busy to do!" he raged, "He picks me up from school, have lunch with me almost every day and makes sure I get back on time! He stays up with me if I have nightmares and cant sleep –"

"You've stayed the night with him?"

"-and you're too fucking _busy _ to notice that I'm not even at home!"

"Do not give me that tone. I will not have my son whoring himself out to that murderer!" Nick roared.

"So I'm a whore now uh? Funny how the murderer, the fucking Gang Lord, has never called a freak, a loser, greek, a _whore_! His father pays more attention to my welfare than you do! He actually fixed up that run down car I bought to a five star beauty! All you said was 'how nice, I don't have to drive you around any more.' Like you ever did! In case you forgot, it was always Brendan who needed a ride. I had to take the bus. Every mother fucking day!"

With those words, Lucas stormed out, grabbing his jacket and car keys on the way. He needed his Dom, his Billy. His Gang Lord.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was so pissed at his father. He was pretty sure he had smoke coming out of his ears as he entered the Four Roses. Miguel, who was usually happy to see him, lost all colour in his face as he spotted the wild haired teen. His eyes flickered over to where Billy and his gang used to sit before they snapped back on Lucas. His expression was grim as Lucas stepped forward, into the main room of the bar and saw for himself what his friend was so worried about.

The anger he had felt so strongly deflated to numbness as he watched Billy snack on some girls neck. She was sitting in his lap, grinding down. His hands were on her hips, holding her tightly. The gang didn't seem to disturbed by it, like it was a usual happening. Maybe it was. Bodie was the only one who had seen him. Lucas could tell he was about to say something, but he just shook his head and turned, running out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

LCH9

LCH9

He couldn't feel anything yet. It was like he was under water. He bumped into some guys, but they didn't say anything, they just steadied him, staring at the tears and let him go. He was _Billy's boy _after all.

"Billy, you just fucked up big time." Bodie said and shook his head.

"What?" Billy mumbled against the whore's neck.

"Lucas – he just left."

Billy stiffened in alarm and halted the kneading motions his hands were making on her hips. "Are you sure it was him?" he asked, his eyes intense. This could ruin his entire plan.

"Dude, no one looks anything like that little lion." Bodie snapped. Billy sprang into action, pushing the girl out of his lap and stormed after the boy.

Bodie had grown quite fond of the kid. He had a monstrous temper that rivalled Billy's, but he was less destructive. He was tall, not as tall as Billy, but he stood six feet easily if you counted the hair. He just seemed smaller because of his lithe frame, especially when he stood next to Billy, who was tall, broad, muscular and all around bad ass predator. Lucas was more cat-like and gracious. He was going to miss him. Their little lion.

It had started raining when Lucas heard Billy crash through the door, shouting his name.

"Lucas! Luc, babe -"

Lucas spun around on the spot, standing nose to nose with his _boyfriend_, oblivious of the people watching.

"However much I look like one, _Darley-" _he spat the name like venom, "-I'm _not_ a girl. I'm sorry I don't have those bits you seem to crave, so obviously I'm not what you want. Go back to your _whore_!" he spat and turned away.

He was aching inside and he was glad that the rain hid his tears. He was grateful for all the singing lessons that enabled him to control his voice when it was about to break.

"Sweetheart –" Billy was a little surprised by the outburst.

"Fuck off!"

Billy growled and yanked the frail looking boy back into his arms. "Now you listen here boy! That girl was nothing!" he hissed though clenched teeth.

Lucas' face went from struggling to stone faced. "Well, I'm glad-" he shook lose from his grip. "-that you decided what we had – what I _thought_ we might have been starting – wasn't worth enough to keep your prick in your pants for." Lucas looked completely furious. "I hope she was worth it."

"No she wasn't, Lucas, - for _fucks _sake would you stop for a second?!" he jogged after the teen. He was getting too old for teenage dramatics.

"Why? Why the fuck should I wait for you, uh?"

"Can't we talk about this?" Billy could not believe those words were coming out of his mouth.

"Talk about _what _exactly? How well she sucks your cock? How well she takes it down her throat? What the fuck? I wasn't putting out enough for you? Well, actually I wasn't putting out at all when I come to think of it, because I never had to. Your insatiable libido had already been satisfied." Lucas punched his shoulder. It was a weak punch, but it was the first time Lucas had ever hit Billy, and the shock made up for it. "If you wanted more all you could have done is ask! It's not too hard you know?" Lucas pushed him away and walked towards his car that was right next to Billy's black mustang.

Billy grabbed him by the waist and slammed him against the car, locking his lips on his. Lucas remained stoic and unresponsive. When Billy gave up, he wiped his mouth calmly and looked away. "Tell her…" Billy glanced at his face, hope in his eyes. "Tell her to change her body lotion, L'Oreal taste like shit."

Billy swore under his breath, desperate to keep their bodies touching. "Lion, I messed up, I'm sorry…"

Lucas could feel his resolve melt. He was still angry, but it was failing him miserably. It was so hard to hold on and it cost him so much. "I can't believe I fucking stood up for you against my father…" he muttered.

"Your father found out?" Billy asked, genuinely startled. "What did he say?"

"In short; that I could never see you again; that you were not good for me. I get what he meant now." he tried to wiggle out of the firm grip, but failed miserably. "Billy –" he was cut off by a kiss again. This time it was slower and softer. Billy gently pried his lips apart and stroked his tongue.

Lucas could feel his muscled quivering and his lips yield to Billy's. Small twitches of pleasure surged though his body and Billy dominated the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Lucas was dizzy and laid his head on the hard chest, catching his breath, their bodies flush against each other. Knowing Billy had thought he'd won, Lucas slipped out of his arms easily. He picked up his key's which he had dropped and shook his head.

Billy opened his mouth to speak but Lucas laid a slim finger on his lips, silencing him. "Have fun with your whore." And with that Lucas entered his car and locked the door from the inside before Billy could open them and drove off.

Back inside the bar the guys looked at his expectantly. "What did he say?"

"Well, that Celie should change her body lotion because L'Oreal tasted like shit." Billy said numbly, still trying to process the recent turn of events.

"How did he know I used L'Oreal?" she asked, sitting on Baggy's lap.

"He could taste it apparently." Billy sighed and rubbed his head and the nape of his neck, "I'm 'a head home."

"Yeah, you do that." Bodie said, seeing how tired Billy looked.

Lucas was just putting the last of the things he had at Billy's in a bag when he heard the door opening and closing. He didn't pack any of the things Billy had given him. He left everything, except the…no, he should leave that too. He went to unhook the pendant when his hands were caught in familiar calloused ones.


	10. Chapter 10

LCH10

LCH10

When Billy entered the apartment he could feel the unmistakeable feeling of another present in his personal space. With his hand on his gun, he entered the living room, only to see Lucas in the kitchen, about to take off the pendant he had given him. The pendant that marked his as his sub, that Lucas had a Dom who loved and cared for him. Billy felt an unfamiliar emotion surge in his stomach. It was the same one that made him feel so tired only fifteen minutes earlier. Maybe he could remedy this situation. His plan.

He caught Lucas soft hands in his own and stepped up flush against his back. He caressed the hands tenderly and wound his arms loosely around his upper body, locking Lucas' hands against his chest. "Please don't leave me." He whispered and breathed against his neck, not quite kissing that lovely spot on his neck, just behind his ear.

Lucas breath hitched as Billy's lips made contact on his skin. Before he knew what was happening, his defences broke and his tears started to fall. Lucas turned in his arms and their lips met hotly.

Billy pressed him against the counter, devouring him hungrily. Lucas clawed weakly at him and gasped as hands grabbed his bum and pulled him up. Instinctively he wrapped his slim legs around his waist and let himself be carried to the bedroom.

Billy laid his down on the bed, carefully like he was made of glass and lashed onto his neck. Their clothes disappeared quickly and soon they were skin to skin. The hot skin against his sent his mind spiralling into lust. Reality came back when he felt Billy hard against his thigh. Did he really want this?

Billy sensed him stiffening and pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Lucas didn't answer at once. His mind was racing. He knew only too well that Billy was a grown man with a libido of one too. He also knew that girls like Celie weren't going to stop chasing him just because he was taken. It had hurt seeing her in his lap. That was _his _spot. Billy was _his. _He wanted Billy, and he wanted him _now._ "I'm fine."

"You sure. I won't get mad if you want to stop."

"I want _you in me now._" Lucas said, emphasising each word with a kiss and a nip to Billy's shoulder. Billy growled playfully and kissed him back a moment before he pulled away.

"On your back – pillow." Lucas gave him the pillow with a curious look. "Up." He said and tapped his hips. Lucas obeyed and Billy slid the folded pillow in place.

Lucas made a small noise in his throat as his tilted hips exposed him even more. "You're beautiful." Billy murmured as he kissed the inside of his knee and his slick fingers gently rubbed the tight opening.

"Ah." He mewled as a sole digit slipped into him.

"Relax sweetheart." He felt the muscled around his finger flex and shudder as Lucas did his best to relax. Gently he started moving, rubbing the silky walls clamping down on his index finger. As Lucas relaxed, he added another and spread them slightly. Lucas mewled pushed against them. He slid the deeper sliding by the sweet spot.

"Billy!" he whined and spread his legs wider, as if it would fit more inside him. Billy slipped in a third and did the same again. Lucas thrashed underneath him and bucked into his touch. He whined loudly as Billy pulled away. He caught his hips with his feet, refusing to let him go. Billy smirked and bent over backwards to reach the small tube of lube at the end of the bed. He coated his erection liberally.

Lucas worried his lip as he studied his boyfriend. Was that really going to fit in him? Three of his fingers had barely fit – though Billy's hands were not small, it wasn't…thought flew from his mind as he felt the hot, blunt head pressing against him, opening him.

Lucas gripped the sheets, balling them up in his hands. It burned and it stretched him wide. He let out a shuddering breath and tried to relax like Billy had told him to. He focused on the calloused hands stroking his thighs soothingly, and blinked away the tears, old and new alike.

Billy started to rock gently. He was only in half an inch below the crown, but virgin bodies were fickle. Lucas moaned breathily as his prostate pulsed, demanding attention. He cried out sharply when the crown touched him _just there. _Lucas blinked rapidly in confusion something in his body moved and gave away for Billy. Suddenly he felt a warm flush in his stomach and the feeling of being filled completely shocked him.

Billy sighed in relief as Lucas' body accepted him and let him in. He hissed as he sank in to the tight heat and stilled, letting the tender walls adjust.

Lucas laid a hand on his belly, feeling like he was ready to burst. He nipped at Billy's arm, wanting him to move. Billy did just that, moving deeply. Lucas pressed down on his stomach and gasped. He could feel Billy moving in him against his hand. Heat began coiling in his stomach and he gasped for breath against Billy's lips.

Billy slapped his hand away and pressed sharply down with his fingers, and thrust up against them at the same time. Lucas yelped as lights exploded behind his eyes and he convulsed tightly around the hard and unyielding shaft.

He clung to his shoulder like a crying child would its parent, his nails digging into the smooth tattooed skin of Billy's broad shoulders, his teeth sinking into his collarbone. His thighs fell wider and was caught by strong arms and hooked over his elbow.

Billy grit his teeth and kept his movement's steady, drawing out the boy's first orgasm – that counted – as long as he could before he let go. It had been too fucking long.

Lucas stiffened when he felt heat spread and fill his bowels. He wiggled his legs out of Billy's grip and wrapped them around his waist. He sighed hotly against Billy's neck and held on tightly.

Billy raised himself up, but Lucas held on tightly and was lifted off the bed. Billy raised his brows in amusement, "Little lion…"

Lucas shook his head against his neck. "uh-uh."

Billy lay back down, settling his weight on top of the slight teen. "Insatiable diva." Billy growled and latched onto his neck, nipping at the slim choker. Lucas giggled happily when he felt Billy harden inside him.

Half an hour later Lucas whimpered in pain and disappointment as Billy pulled out of him. "Next time, I promise." He whispered and ran his hand through the long black hair. "You're too sore now. Next time I'll stay in."

"Promise?" Lucas asked with wet and begging eyes.

"Promise." Billy said and pulled the boy into his arms, spooning up, curling around him protectively. Lucas wiggled slightly and found himself held immobile. Billy grunted and tightened his hold. Lucas smiled happily, warmth spreading in his chest. He kissed Billy's arm and despite his aching body, he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and loved.


	11. Chapter 11

LCH11

LCH11

Billy needed something to drink something bad. His throat was like the fucking desert. He slipped out from underneath the covers and pulled on a pair of sweats from the floor. Oddly, he felt more rested than he had in a long time, in despite of the past hours of strenuous activities. In was in the middle of the night now, probably soon morning actually. Padding into the kitchen he didn't notice Bodie and Spink sitting on his couch.

"That's some impressive claws the little lion's got." Spink whistled.

Billy spun around in alarm, and Bodie chuckled at his expression. Seeing who his new guests were the sudden burst of adrenaline left his body as soon as it came.

"Geez, trying to give me a heart attack, or what?" he hissed and breathed harshly.

Bodie didn't say anything. He just wondered since when the fuck did Billy say 'geez'. He was so hung up on this kid and he didn't even realise it – and it had nothing to do with his plan. "How's Lucas?" he asked.

"Asleep."

"Thought he might – what are you going to do Billy? This is going too far and you know it. He's just a kid, and he probably don't even know how his brother was killed, let alone anything about Joe."

"What the fuck you up to Bodie. His old man killed Joe. Billy's got to get some good old fashioned revenge, right." Spink said loudly.

Billy didn't reply straight away. The tenseness in his body when they mentioned the plan was not something he could explain. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Lucas probably didn't know anything. The Humes seemed to be the kinds of people to 'protect' their youngest from such harsh realities of life. "Yeah…" his voice was hesitant and the boys could see the doubt in his flickering eyes.

* * *

Lucas lay in bed, curled up under the covers with tears in his eyes. So that's how it was. He had wondered how someone like Billy could be interested in him. Scrawny and girly little Lucas. It hurt more than seeing Billy with that other girl. He had really thought that Billy cared. What a fool he was.

"_How's Lucas?" _he recognised Bodie's voice

"_Asleep." _

"_Thought he might – what are you going to do Billy? This is going too far and you know it. He's just a kid and he probably don't even know how his brother was killed, let alone anything about Joe."_

"_What the fuck you up to Bodie. His old man killed Joe. Billy's got to get some good old fashioned revenge, right." _That was Spink. Despite his small figure, he was a loud one.

"_yeah…"_

Lucas curled up tighter, ignoring the ache in his hips and cried. He was nearly asleep when Billy came back into the bedroom. Lucas pretended to be asleep when the older man spooned up against his back and wrapped his arms around him. Lucas didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry, or hurt, or think that their night together meant anything.

God, it meant everything. Half an hour earlier he had felt warm, safe and loved. Now, he felt sticky, dirty and used, yet he slept in the arms of his former Dom, lulling him into security. The hot breath against his neck made his body tingle, but he hated it. When morning came, he would get up, shower, eat breakfast and leave like nothing had happened.

* * *

When Billy woke the second time, by rays of sun cooking his eyeballs, he woke to the eerie feeling of that something was wrong. He could remember Lucas telling him that he was going in the shower. He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his gun. There was no one in the living room, so he moved on to the kitchen. There was no one there. Just a small stack of pancakes and a note; a small handwritten note with a pendant and a ring on top of it. Billy held his breath as he picked it up and read it.

_You said that a Dom's most important responsibility was to protect and see to his sub's well-fare. You failed me Billy, and you hurt me. You promised you wouldn't, but you did. You're no different. So here is my final goodbye to you; Bones. _

_Lucas_

The gun fell from his hand and his breathing uneven. He blinked rapidly as his eyes started to burn. An odd sensation came upon his cheeks and he raised his hand to his face. He stared at his hand in wonder. Wet, it was wet. He was crying. He could not remember the last time he cried. He hadn't cried for Joey. The realisation of the fact that he was actually crying pissed him off, but the salty droplets just kept coming. He sat down on the floor, with his back against the cupboard wall. He buried his head in his hands and cried. He didn't know why the fuck he was crying. It wasn't like he cared for the kid, right?

"Yo Billy!" Bodie hollered into his apartment. In a burst of rage Billy threw the gun at him with force he didn't know he had at the moment. The back of the gun stood in the wall next to Bodie's head. "The fuck man, what happened?"

Billy stood up, his back against his best friend and wiped his tears. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't bullshit me Billy. I've known you since we were fucking three years old." Bodie said calmly.

"I'm fine!" Billy said a bit louder and threw the balled up note at him.

Bodie caught it and opened it. "Dude…he left?" Billy nodded. "And what does 'Bo-'"

"I don't' want to hear that fucking name again – ever!" Billy yelled in fury. Bodie held his hands up in surrender and decided not to comment on the tears that were still leaking from his eyes. "It was our safe word. It means 'stop'."

"So there is no chance-" Billy shook his head. "Was it that girl last night?"

"No, he probably heard us talking."

"Ah." Bodie said in understanding. "That would do the trick, but why didn't he just up and leave straight away?"

"He's too damn smart. He knew I wouldn't have let him go without a fight." Billy said and dried his eyes.

"It shouldn't have gone this far, man."

"What, it's not like I care for the brat!"

Bodie glanced around the room, seeing traces of Lucas' unique style mixed with Billy's eccentric stuff everywhere. It was a nice blend. "Right."

"I don't! He just – fucked up my plan!"

"And it's completely normal for Billy Darley to _cry _over a plan gone wrong?"

"Get the fuck out Bodie, leave me alone."

* * *

On the other side of the city Lucas locked himself into his parents house.

"Lucas?" he hear his mother whiny and worried voice call for him, "Is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to change, then I'll go to school."

"Okay sweetie."

When Lucas goes to school, no one teases him or trips him anymore. News travel fast, and everyone knows he isn't Darley's boy anymore. Now they respect him and some are scared, because no one has turned down, yelled at, hit, cursed and dumped Billy Darley and lived to tell the tale, except Lucas doesn't want to tell the tale. He wants to go home and hide under the covers. As the weeks tick, he wishes that the nausea, tiredness and dizzy spells would just end.

As the months pass, Billy wished that the queasy feeling in his stomach and the tightening in his chest would stop, and that the pendant with the ring on it will stop burning against his skin, but we don't always get what we want.

_Denial isn't just a river; it's a fucking ocean, so how do they keep themselves from drowning?_

* * *

A/N; so that's the end of Part One, folks. how do you like it? want a Part Two?


	12. Chapter 12

LCH12

LCH12

_PART TWO_

Months later Lucas let his tears fall and he caught his breath. He rested his damp temple on the cool porcelain of the toilet. God, why wouldn't it just stop?

His parents had given him two weeks to get out of the house after they found out he was pregnant. He only had three days left, but he was leaving today.

_Pregnant. _He had thought he was getting over what happened, that his crushed heart had started to heal, but then this little reminder came along.

It was Christmas, and he had taken his final exams a few days ago. It was a year and a half early, but he passed with flying colours. It had been too late to apply to take them, but when his teachers heard of his situation, they made an exception to the rule. He had sent his acceptance letter of the scholarship to Harvard and was moving up there by the beginning of summer. Now he was moving to New York. His parents didn't know. He didn't think they would care as long as they got him out of the house.

His boss at the strip club – not the same one he worked in when he was with Billy, although she did write one too – had written him a glowing letter of recommendation and made a few calls, so he had a job when he got there, both as a dancer and a bartender. He had been working himself into the ground to forget Billy, so he had saved up thousands of dollars. Money he was desperately going to need. What could he say? In the right clubs, they paid their dancers extremely well, and Lucas was good enough to be one of those well-paid dancers. He had given extra classes at the music school and he worked behind the bar when the strip clubs weren't open, which was three days a week; Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.

He would keep the same schedule in New York, plus a day job. He was desperate for the money. He was always paid in cash at the clubs – for obvious reasons, and he had taken everything out of his accounts managed by his parents. Officer Wallis, who had investigated his brother's murder and let his father get away with one, as a former social services worker, so she helped him set up a new independent account. She hadn't asked him where he got the money. He suspected that she already knew. She had even helped him move his things to his new apartment when they went up there for the first time to look at it. It was not a nice one, but it was dry and warm – about as much as he dared hope for.

She even helped change his name. Lucas Nicholas Hume, was for all intents and purposes, dead, and Lucas Darley had risen from the ashes. Oh, the delicious irony. He wondered if he would be able to live up to his new name. If he could be as tough as people expected. All Wallis had done was arch a well manicured brow at his choice, but didn't argue it. It sounded better, she agreed with that, and she understood that even though he hated the fucker, he wanted his baby to have a real last name, and not a made up one.

Despite his horrid situation, he was glad when his mother told him to get _all _of his things out of the house, even his baby stuff. He packed as much of the baby clothes and toys as he had boxes for. It didn't really matter if his baby was a boy or a girl, because he couldn't afford buying colour themed clothes. Unknowingly, his mum had saved him from freezing through the winter so that he could care for his baby when it was born.

He chuckled weakly as he though of his parents. He hadn't known he could get pregnant. Sure, he was a bit one the feminine side, but thinking he could conceive children was a bit far fetched for his imagination. They had known of course. They'd told Brendan too, which was why his brother teased him so much. Lucas was pretty sure that Brendan had thought he'd known and that it was just teasing between brothers. It was so weird having hated his brother for as long as he could remember and then found out that he was probably as innocent as yourself. It didn't change what he did though, so Lucas still hated him.

His car was loaded up with the last of his things. He sent a regretfully fond thought in Billy's direction – as it was thanks to him that the car ran smoothly and purred like a kitten. He'd had so much fun with the guys at the garage when they painted it in the blackest of blacks and electric green tribal patterns. They had done it for free, because they liked him, he kept Billy happy and a happy Billy meant a happy Bones. Well, he thought he'd made Billy happy. Besides, very few wanted their cars painted like that, and it was their favourite design. Lucas loved it, and he would bend backwards while pregnant instead of selling it. It even had a little greeting on the side; to our little lion, Lucas, from the Body Shop.

Lucas pushed himself to his feet and dried off his face, grimacing as he saw that his make-up was stuck on the towel. He had nicked a few of those as well when he packed. He threw it in the basket and wiped his face mostly clean, so that he didn't look like the joker with half his face painted.

His parents –no, Nick and Hannah – were at work, so he just zipped up his bag, took a bit of food out of the fridge and walked out the front door. Sighing deeply he mentally prepared for the six-hour drive. Kazi barked at him sadly, whining at him to come back, as if he knew he wasn't going to see him again. At least his dog would miss him.


	13. Chapter 13

LCH13

LCH13

"Wow, this is a really nice club." Lucas said in awe as he entered the main room of the club.

"You got that right kiddo, so when is the kid due?" Sean, the boss said.

"Beginning of May, he'll be a Taurus." Lucas said with a smile as he admired the red shiny walls.

"Astrology...what are you?"

"Aquarius, you?"

"Virgin – if you'll believe it." he snorted.

"Ah, well, we all have our jinxes." Lucas teased.

"Brat – how old are you anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I'm sixteen in a few days." Lucas replied. Okay, so it was just shy of a month/

"And what could have caused you to take to this profession? Leah said you were off to Harvard in the summer."

"I am, I just need a hell of a lot of money first."

"I thought you got a scholarship."

"I did, but babies are expensive."

"So you're keeping it?"

"Yeah. He's a part of me, y'know."

"Boy?"

"I can feel it – or a rowdy girl. Definitely takes after its father no matter which gender." Lucas said and pressed his hand to his stomach, forcing the nausea down.

"A troublemaker?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I just hope the mean streak isn't hereditary. If it is, I've got a hellion on my hands." He said with a weak chuckle.

"So who is it? – if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, but you're better off not knowing."

"So he's that kind of guy?" Sean said with mild amusement.

"Mhm,"

"That's why you didn't hang around?"

"Also why my parents kicked me out. It's a huge mess, I promise you."

"Try me."

Lucas arched a brow at the older man, but threw himself into the short version of his tale anyway. "His little brother killed my big brother – no witnesses besides my dad who lets him off the hook in court, then he goes and gutts him good and proper. Does anyone let me know before I'm in too deep, oh no. Little Lucas can't bear the truth of his brother's brutal murder - it's not like I ever liked the fucker – and you know, my parents never told me I could get pregnant. They've known for ten years, and they told Brendan, but did it cross their mind to tell me? No…" Lucas was breathing heavily when he finished his rant. "God, it felt good to let that out. Sorry I went all hormonal on you."

"Don't worry about it kid," Sean said and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, "I totally get why that needed to come out." How did a kid like him come from such a screwed up family. Leah had told him absolutely everything she knew about the boy, including his rather messy affair with the Gang Lord of the east. He had just wanted to know what Lucas would say. It wouldn't be good if he suddenly said something that Lucas hadn't told him.

Billy Darley had climbed ladders in these past few months. After he put a bullet through his old mans head, he'd turned his business into a gold mine. The little gun-slinger deals were out the window. He'd stumbled on a huge deal and was now playing with the big boys. He was an arms dealer – with drugs on the side. It helped that the guy was fucking terrifying. It was beyond him that a little wraith of a boy like Lucas had torn him apart so thoroughly. He'd heard rumours of that Darley, after his breakdown and near suicide, he had dived head first into his work to keep himself busy. That he hadn't touched a woman with passion or even lust in forever. Diagnosis; heartbreak and denial – the ocean, not the river.

* * *

It was late March and Lucas was tired as hell. His hands shook as he struggled with the keys to his apartment door. He sighed deeply, trying to force back the tears of exhaustion. Sean had sent him home when he saw that he was practically dead on his feet. He was eternally grateful for that he still got a full shifts pay, but without the tips, it wasn't all that much.

He sobbed in relief as the key went in and the door slid open. Warm – well, _warmer_ air hit him as he entered the messy apartment. Clothes and books were stewed all over the place. He hadn't bothered to unpack most of his things. His main room was a right mess and there were pizza boxes and shit all over the place.

He'd made it look as shitty as possible on purpose. He was only too aware of the break-in rates of New York and he figured that if the living room looked shitty enough, they wouldn't bother to go to the bedroom or the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't all that fancy, it was pretty run down and old actually, but he kept it clean. If there was something he needed then it was proper nutrition, and he did his best. In ways he supposed he was glad for that Billy never had a sweet tooth because apparently the cravings matched the likes and dislikes of the father of the child. Odd, but in this case true.

His bedroom was the nicest room in the apartment. It was pretty big and he'd painted the walls in a deep red colour. Again, it was a pregnancy thing, because he didn't like red, Billy did. It pissed him off that the entire pregnancy seemed to be programming him to be attracted to anything Billy-like. Wouldn't the bastard have a good laugh about that one? Lucas scowled. Boxes were piled up against the walls and were stacked on top of one another. He didn't have a bed, just two mattresses on top of each other.

Sometimes he liked to think that his mother would have been outraged if she knew how he was living, but another part of him, the seemingly realistic part, thought she couldn't really give a shit. After all her whining about not loosing another son…good fucking riddance.

He grabbed a carrot from the fridge and pressed the 'on' button of the water boiler. He was too damn tired to cook something proper and it was almost midnight. Well, for such a short night he'd made plenty of money. 300 dollars. The Kalix was a downtown sort of place were the rich kids liked to slum. For some reason they liked him.

He'd though that he would have to stop working by now, because people would find him unattractive with a big belly, but he found that it was quite the opposite. Because of his condition, they didn't even ask him to undress. His dances were slower, more sensual and the crowd loved it. It gave him confidence to know that complete stranger thought he was beautiful even with the beach ball that was his belly. Sometimes he wondered if he – no. Bad thoughts.

The water boiled clicked and he poured the hot water into the box of noodles and cut up the carrot he'd skinned and dropped them in, along with a few other goodies. He closed the lid and padded into the bedroom. He left the food on the mattress and dropped his clothes on the chair by the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. He hissed quietly as the hot water crashed down upon him.

He had allowed himself the luxury to buy a proper make-up remover, skin tonic and moisturiser, because the damage poor skin products would do to his skin would be too expensive to cover up with make-up. For make-up to cover up damaged skin, it could not be the cheapest he could find, which his was, most were things the other girls had given him because they had moved on to a new 'look'. Only the really good stuff hid flaws successfully, and he did like to be able to go without it in daytime when he could without looking like a…sixteen year old attacked by the zit armies. As of this day, he'd only had three, and in his opinion, those were three too many. He had a suspicion of that his little boy – he rubbed his tummy affectionately as the baby rolled – kept them at bay.

Having washed his hair and deemed himself clean, he grabbed a towel and dried off quickly before he pulled on his PJ's and slid into bed. Flipping open his laptop - thanking god for wireless internet – he clicked onto his mail and started to read the e-mails from the people he'd kept contact with back in Boston, like Frasier, Brendan's best friend. They didn't know about his little boy though. They might do something stupid like telling Billy in hopes of getting into his good graces, and Billy, the territorial asshole, would claim what was his, something Lucas was not ready to deal with at all.

He purred in pleasure as the first taste of the spicy noodles hit his tongue. True, he hated his life right now, but it was _his_ life, and he was doing okay. He had saved an insane amount of money and knew that he would need every penny of it in the time to come, as he could not work nearly as much as he did when starting college. He needed to keep his grades up in order to keep his scholarship, and hopefully receive one for Uni as well. It didn't have to be Ivy league, as long as it was a good uni – and it had day care. Lucas rolled his eyes. If someone had told him that "this time next year" he'd be living in New York with a Gang Lord turned arms dealers kid in his stomach he would have laughed at them and said that he and Billy were only friends.

He slurped up the last bit of the hot sauce from the box and put it aside. He wiggled slightly as the baby pressed against a sensitive spot. Someone had sent him pictures…

Opening the file from the strange address, he downloaded the pictures and gasped. They were of him and Billy. They were laughing and having fun. It showed Lucas jumping up on Billy's back in one photo, and it showed Heco in the background laughing his arse off at Billy's expression. In another one Lucas was laying on his back in the grass, with Billy resting his head on his bare stomach. He remembered that day. They guys were making a sale in the park and had made a day out of it to make him happy. They'd had so much fun.

Other pictures showed him and Billy sitting on the swings, or rather, Billy was sitting and Lucas was standing behind him. They had tried it the other way around, but Billy was too tall.

Lucas dried a tear as his eyes swept over the images of tender kisses all those faces full of joy. It could not have _all _been fake. The guys, besides Spink, who he had in time figured out had been Joe's best friend, liked him. Bodie definitely did. Even the guys at the Body Shop liked him. He could not make himself believe it was all a lie.

_Hey little lion. How you doing? Haven't seen you around since forever. It took me ages to threaten this e-mail out of one of your classmates. ;;chuckles;; no really, I was nice, promise._

_I know you don't want to hear this, but Billy ain't doing too well. He clams up better than a clamshell, and I know you've had some so, I suppose you get the idea. ;;rolls eyes;; he deserves anything you can throw at him, we __**all**__ do, but he really does care about you kiddo, so do the rest of us. We miss you – sappy I know, but you lit up our days. Hell, you made Bones (RIP) laugh for fucks sake. We had some good times, even if the reason for hooking up wasn't too honest. _

_I'm not askin' much, we just wanna know if you're okay. We haven't seen you around town and believe me we've been looking, so we're worried. Even Spink feels terrible. Don't bother replying to this mail. It's a public address. My number is below. Take your time, but please call. I wont tell Billy if you don't want to_

_Bodie_

_959-456-432_

Lucas dried his tears and snapped the laptop shut. He didn't want to think about it now. He was too tired, too confused and his son was too fussy to let him concentrate on any logical thought. He'd think about it tomorrow.

* * *

On the other side of the world, in Moscow, Billy was sitting on his bed, clutching a pendant tightly in his hand. Staring at his reflection in the French door window, the beautiful cursive word that lay between the tribal markings on his skin held his undivided attention; Lucas.

His alarm clock rang and he was snapped out of his stupor. He grabbed a dark green sweater, but halted as he felt the soft and smooth fabric in his hands. His heart pulsed painfully as he once again was reminded of what he had so carelessly thrown away. Billy had only just started to realise how much Lucas meant to him that night. He wondered how it would have turned out if he just said 'no'

He sighed and pulled the cashmere sweater Lucas had given him over his head, gabbed his phone and shut the door loudly behind him, hoping he would live to see the day that he knew Lucas would be okay.

* * *

A/N; please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

LCH14

LCH14

It was two weeks later that Bodie picked up his phone seeing an unfamiliar number on the screen. Frowning, he flipped it open and spoke.

"Who the fuck is this." He snapped. Billy was in a broody mood, which meant that everyone else was in a mood too. The line was silent and Bodie was about to say something really rude when a soft melodious voice floated through.

"_You shouldn't give you number to people you don't want to call you."_

"Little lion? Is that you?" the kids' voice had deepened a notch. Billy's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. Bodie waved him off.

"_Were you expecting someone else to call?" _

"Yeah – no, I mean no." he said hurriedly, knowing Lucas would hang up if he thought he was being a nuisance. Lucas's light chuckles drifted over the live.

"Don't laugh at me, you brat." Bodie growled, but there was no heat behind the words.

"_Don't make me promise something I can't keep." _The brat was giggling now.

"Fine, so how are you doing? We can't find you anywhere."

"_That's because you're not looking in the right places."_

"You think? Where the fuck are you?"

"_New York."_

"Wha- no fucking wonder. What you doing there?"

"_I live here."_

"Why?"

"_I left home."_

"Why to New York, kid? Something a bit closer to your parents would be better for you." Billy's ears perked up as he heard the name of the city. Bodie gave him a warning glare.

"_They kicked me out, so I figured I might as well go somewhere I'm not going to bump into them – or Billy."_

"The kicked – why? You're the sweetest kid in the world, straight A's and all –"

"_Don't play stupid Bodie, I know you're not. I've never seen eye to eye with Nick and Hannah. Brendan was their Golden Boy. I would be lying if I said I felt the urge to shed a tear for his passing."_

"Oh."

"_Yeah…'oh'"_

"So what you doing up there? Did you transfer schools?"

"_I did my final exams at Christmas."_

"But that's a year early."

"_Year and a half actually."_

"Damn, Billy said you were a smart one."

"_I'll bet-ow!" _

"You okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fi-fuck!" _

"You're not fine! Were are you?"

"_Fuck this is too soon."_ He heard Lucas' muffled sob into the phone.

"Lucas! What-" the line went dead

"What the fuck was that about?" Billy asked, his brow creased with worry.

"I don't know. We should get up there." He said while staring at the

"New York – we can make it in three." Billy said and bounced up from the couch.

"Let's go." Bodie said and ran after Billy out the door.

* * *

Lucas moaned in pain. God, it hurt so much. He'd called 911, but they were busy. _Busy! _How the _fuck _could they be busy. It wasn't that they had too much to do; the fuckers didn't pick up the phone!

His phone rang again, and tiredly he picked up. _"We're on our way up kiddo. What's your address?"_

Lucas groaned. He didn't want them to find him like this, but he was not able too move much, let alone drive anywhere. Without a word he hung up.

* * *

"What the fuck? He hung up!" Bodie exclaimed.

Billy growled and stepped on the gas. They were already on the highway and it was almost clear as rush hour had passed.

A few minutes later Bodie's phone beeped loudly. He flipped it open and smirked. "He sent the address. Kid probably knew we'd forget on the way."

"He knows us too damn well." Billy said deadpanned and kicked the gas hard.

* * *

They made it in two. They had been stopped in a speed control half way, but the officer just took a look at Billy's face, choked up and waved them on.

The second they pulled up on the right street Billy was out of the car almost before it stopped. It wasn't too hard finding out which one Lucas lived in, seeing his very noticeable car stood right outside the door. Bodie noticed in the passing that the paint was as smooth and shiny as it was the day it was painted. The Darley gang wasn't exactly unknown in New York, and the tribal patterns were their 'colours'.

Billy bounded up the three floors to Lucas' flat. The door wasn't locked so he just ran in, Bodie hot in his heels.

Billy arched a brow as he scanned the living room, it was a dump. Systematically they searched the flat.

"Billy! Found him – bedroom."

Billy ran into the only room he hadn't been in. He snorted. Of course, this was New York. Apparently Lucas hadn't forgotten. What stupid assed robber would bother to search the place after they saw the living room?

"How is he?"

"Unconscious…and pregnant."

* * *

A/N i know it's short, but im updating quickly to make up for it.


	15. Chapter 15

LCH15

LCH15

"Pregnant?" Billy parroted. Bodie nodded and moved out of the way. Lucas was curled up on his side, a ridiculously dainty hand was lying limply off the edge of the mattress, and breathing shallowly. Billy swallowed audibly, his eyes blinking rapidly as he flicked his nose with his thumb.

"We –we need to get him to the hospital – now." he said without taking his eyes off the slight form. He was so beautiful. Even with his skin slick with sweat and his back hair plastered to his forehead he was beautiful. Somewhere deep down, a spark of hope lit in him, hoping that the baby was his.

Suddenly he snapped into action and snatched a bag from the floor. "Find his car keys, wallet, and house keys."

"What do we need his car keys for?"

"Two fucking noisy cars with known gang-colouring are more likely to get through traffic than one." He snapped as he stuffed a few PJ – the ones he knew were his favourites, and a fresh set of clothes. He didn't have a clue as to what he might need concerning toiletry, so he just swiped it all in. Right by the door stood a small bag with 'Kayden' on it. He zipped it open, saw some baby stuff and threw the two bags at Bodie.

"You drive his car, follow me." He picked up Lucas with all of the care he could muster. The boy was still so light, even with the big stomach. He manoeuvred out of the apartment – Bodie locked the door – and down onto the street. He placed him in the front passenger seat, not giving two shits about his leather seats being soaked in pink liquid, and strapped him in. He knocked the seat back a couple of notches, so that he was sure Lucas was lying stably.

"You ready?" Bodie called as he snapped shut the door of Lucas' car and started it up. Okay, so Lucas' car wasn't all that noisy. It purred like a kitten, but was still louder than most cars. Billy's on the other hand, roared like a lion.

It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital, even with cars moving out of their way. It had been the longest twenty minutes of Billy's life, and the way Lucas' stomach sometimes moved was scaring him. He didn't know _anything _about pregnancies. Was the kid supposed to move that much? Was it uncomfortable? He knew Lucas was uncomfortable by the small whimpers he gave in his sleep.

Billy pulled up right in front of the main door, attracting the attention of quite a few people.

"Sir, you can't park here –" the parking guard blocked his way. Billy glared at him, his leather coat catching in the fresh spring wind, unintentionally flashing his gun.

"Get the fuck out of my way before I put a bullet in your head." He snarled.

The parking guard eyed the gun he knew he had seen, but was now hidden by the well worn leather, the tattoos and the piercing sea-green eyes that seemed to be wanting to kill him.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but-" he didn't get any further as Billy had kicked his feet out from under him and coldly stepped over the bothersome man.

A second later Bodie parked just behind Billy and bounced out of the car. "Fuck man, I'm twenty seconds later than you and you already knocked some poor fucker to the ground."

Billy just scowled at him as he unbuckled the seatbelt and swept Lucas into his arms, carrying him into the lobby of the hospital. He was immediately swarmed by nurses and was told to put the girl down on a stretcher, and then they disappeared.

* * *

It was three hours, two moved cars, many harassed nurses and a worried sick possibly father-to-be later that a nurse came out to speak with them.

"Hey, we need the patients ID, and other details, are you related in anyway or…"

"No, we're-" Bodie said.

At the same time Billy replied as well. "Yeah…"

"Ok, I'll be right back with the forms and talk to you."

The moment she disappeared Bodie snapped at him. "What the fuck man?! What you gonna do when they find out you aren't family?"

Billy flipped over the ID card he'd been holding on to for the past twenty minutes. "He changed his name."

Bodie's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and snatched the wallet from Billy and flipped through the drivers license, bank card, official ID. "Lucas Darley…"

"That kid is mine Bodie, and that makes me family, even if he hates my guts." Billy said sadly.

"Hey!" It was the nurse again. "I'm Izzy, just so you know." she said cheerily and sat down next to Billy with a pile of forms in her lap, blond hair bouncing "Your name, age and date of birth please."

"William Kayden Darley, 29, 25th October, 1977."

"Sign?" she asked as she scribbled down on the form.

"Scorpio." He growled.

"Status?"

"Taken."

The girls face fell marginally. "How are you related to the patient?"

"Partner."

Bodie rolled his eyes. Lucas was going to have a fit about that one.

"Full name, age and date of birth of the patient please?"

"Lucas Darley, 16, 25th January, 1990."

"Status?"

"Taken – and emancipated." Billy smirked. Reading Id's were useful.

"Any previous medical history that you are aware of?"

"No."

"Okay, thanks, that was all I needed. Um, Lucas, is stable and asleep at the moment. She held her hand up to silence Billy as he was about to speak. "No, you can't see him. The whole process of giving birth is complicated and he needs to be cleaned up. Though, you can see your son."

Billy bounced up from the chair, making Bodie snort and ushered the nurse along. "Lead the way sweetheart." The girl blushed; but Billy was too hyper to notice.

He followed her through a myriad of white sterile halls into a slightly darker, cosier part of the building.

"C'mon, and be quiet." She said and walked on light paws into the room full of babies. Billy arched a brow as he entered the dark room. "Sit down there, you might wanna take off you jacket." She said quietly.

He did as she said and a minute later she came carrying a tiny blue bundle and placed the baby carefully in his arms.

The boy didn't weigh _anything_. Carefully, as if he was carrying a full serving tray of crystal cups he maneuvered the precious little creature into the crook of his arm. The tiny thing could fit in his hand, but he didn't want to take that chance. He moved the blue cloth away from the baby's face. He was bright pink, wrinkly and looked a bit like an alien but he was his _son. _Pride swelled in Billy's chest, and he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

"Did he choose a name?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"Kayden, Kayden Darley." The nurse said softly.

"Kayden." Billy murmured softly, tasting the name, letting it roll off his tongue. It was his name. He smiled and brought the baby closer to him, inhaling his scent. He smelled like blood and baby powder, but more importantly, he smelled like Lucas and a touch of himself as well. He smelled divine.


	16. Chapter 16

LCH16

LCH16

He didn't notice the nurse leave, but he did notice the arrival of an older one. He noticed, because she was a predatory woman, a red head, not like the soft little blonde.

"Who are you, sir?"

"Billy Darley." He said in a low and raspy voice. "You?"

"Then it must be Kayden you have there, right?" Billy nodded. ""I'm Dr. Montgomery. Come along, Lucas is awake and he wants his baby." she chuckled and revealed a set of perfectly white teeth. They were too perfect. Not like Lucas' slightly pointed canines.

"The little lion probably does." Billy replied. He hadn't seen or spoken to Lucas in eight months and he was worried about how Lucas would react to having him there.

"You just carry him, he seems to be comfortable. I'll roll the crib." She said cheerily. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you…is Lucas alright?"

"Yes, and no. He will be fine, but he is bleeding slightly. There were some complications. He's been stitched together and needs to stay for the week. Do you live together?"

"No, we had an apocalyptic fight a few months back and he left the city."

"Boston?"

"Yeah."

"So…the fight? The boy had foul mouth on him."

"Yeah, he learned that from me – the fight was all on me though. 100."

"So you didn't know he had conceived when he left?"

"No – it was the same day." She arched a brow. "Let's just say he wasn't too happy about the direction some of my work was taking."

"Drugs?"

Billy just smirked, "Now why would I tell you anything?"

"And he didn't know that?"

Billy shrugged "We don't do much drugs. That was my fathers hype, not mine and Lucas knew, there was just one…– and it involved him."

"You gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the door. "Good luck, I'll be there in a few, just gotta go track down my ex-husband – he's the nero-expert here, and then we'll give the most recent update on Lucas."

Billy nodded and mentally prepared for meeting the soulful brown eyes he loved so much, and cursed himself for not realising it sooner.

Lucas was curled up in a foster position on the bed, his blankets tucked around him. His make-up was wiped off and his hair was wet from the clean up. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were slightly red rimmed and his lips were puffy.

"Hey there lion." Billy said softly.

"Hey…" he replied, his voice no more than a whisper. The silence filled the room and Billy decided to sit down on the chair right next to the bed.

"He's beautiful." Billy said softly.

Lucas cracked open an eye and peered at him. Lucas had expected Billy to be angry with him for not telling, but he seemed very calm. Not fake I'm-so-angry-I-can't-yell calm, but really calm. "Thank you."

The room grew quiet again and until little Kayden started making a fuss, they were enjoying the comfortable silence and after-birth bliss. Billy moved carefully, handing over his precious little cargo. "Here you go, over to your mummy now," he whispered softly. Lucas barely held back a smile. He laid his son in the crook of his arm and curled around him protectively, like Billy used to do with him.

"The first time I saw you –" Billy said softly, "the very fist time I saw you, I was dumbstruck by you." Lucas met his eyes briefly before nuzzling closer around his baby. "You were sitting under that tree in the park, eating your lunch and writing in that little book of yours and I couldn't help but think you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen."

"Lying doesn't become you Billy." Lucas said quietly.

"It was weeks before Joe…and Brendan…I used to go to the park a few times, just to see you there. You'd always be laughing or smiling to yourself." Billy continued. "Most of the time the guys thought I was high." He chuckled sadly. "I wanted an excuse to talk to you…and I got it. I tried so hard not to fall, but I did, and I tried to deny it, but I couldn't, and God only knows I wanted to call it all off, and I did, but then you found out…"

Lucas was staring at Billy. He was confused, relieved and happy, but scared too. He hadn't been able to let Billy go. Not for real. He hated to admit it, but the man held his heart. That was nothing new.

"I'm not asking for anything Lucas, I just want you to know that I'll be there for you – and for Kayden. I don't deserve it, but I'd like a chance to get to know him." he pleaded.

Lucas wanted to give him another chance so badly, but he was so scared. He felt the fear was irrational, but rational at the same time.

"I'm…I'm not ready for anything yet, Billy, but I want to try." He said weakly. "I missed you so much." A tear slipped down his cheek and Billy moved to brush it away.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I'm here for as long as you want me."

"Do you have to go back soon?"

"They'll manage without me for a while."

"Okay…."

A few minutes passed before Lucas spoke again. "Billy?"

"hm?"

"I'm cold…"

Billy stood up quickly, "Do you want another blanket, I'll –" Lucas shook his head and pouted. Billy quirked a lip and sighed. He took off his black sweater and dropped it on Lucas' head. It was so big for him that it reached the middle of his thighs when he had it on properly. The hospital gowns were as thin as paper, and felt like it too. He slipped his hands into the sleeves and frowned cutely when he couldn't reach the end of it. Billy chuckled and pulled the sleeve up a bit. "You're so cute, now shuffle over."

That was obviously what Lucas had been waiting for, but too afraid to ask for directly when he smiled tiredly and held Kayden close to his chest and moved carefully backwards.

Billy kicked off his shoes and slipped into the bed. He lay on his back, right by the edge, but Lucas pulled him further in. When his little beauty was happy with his position, he laid Kayden down on his stomach. Ever so mindful of the stitches he slid down and laid his head on Billy's chest, and threw his leg over his thigh, resting the aching muscles in his back and hips. Billy smiled to himself and laid an arm around his lion and a hand on their son. Lucas curled around his side and an arm curled around their son, also holding Billy's hand in place. Eventually, warm, happy, so fucking tired – one more than the other - and nervous about the future, they fell into the deepest sleep either of them had slept since Kayden's conception.


	17. Chapter 17

LCH17

LCH17

A few hours later Dr. Shepard and Dr. Montgomery were heatedly arguing right outside their patient's door, with their interns watching. "You are insane! Billy Darley? Do you even know who he is?"

"Drug dealer?" Allison asked and scratched behind her ear.

"More like Gang Lord of the East and Arms Dealer, Allison! As much as I hate you –" Karev snorted. "I don't want you to be alone with him. He's dangerous and he's killed as many people as we are years old!"

"He seemed pretty nice to me." Izzy said with a dreamy smile.

"I actually met the guy once, in Boston. I nearly shit myself." Karev said. "He's scary, when he's pissed." Alex was one of those kids from the bad neighbourhood that worked their way up. He had been visiting his father when he ran into Billy.

"There is no use discussing this, let's just go inside, do our job. He's is an intelligent man and I doubt he'll cause trouble." Meredith said.

"Fine."

"I hope they're both still alive." Meredith said cheerily.

"Why?"

"They had an – according to Darley – apocalyptic fight – a few months ago. He didn't know he was pregnant until today."

"Must have been a bad fight."

"Did you hear that kid's mouth?"

"Yeah…" George whistled.

"Let's go kids." Derek said and opened the door to the room.

Meredith cocked her head and stared at the sleeping couple. "He's cute. He doesn't seem too –eeek!"

"Geez"

"Fuck!"

"I take it back! I take it back! You're not cute, I swear. You're scary even when you sleep!!" Meredith blabbed.

Billy had been startled when the opening door and the feminine chatter woke him. With his sharper than ever instincts he had reacted automatically and reached for his gun.

Lucas, who had woken at some girl's scream opened his hazy eyes, feeling completely safe in Billy's arms, even though someone had just screamed. "Billy? Put that thing away, you're scaring her and she won't shut up." he murmured and nuzzled into his chest.

"Sorry, reacted on instincts." Kayden had woken up during the commotion as well, but was gurgling happily, cocooned by his parents, also feeling completely warm and safe with his daddy.

"That was so cool!" Karev exclaimed, "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Living with my father –don't you people have something to do other than stare - like talk?" he asked.

Allison, who had been mesmerized by the intense sea-green eyes, snapped into action. "Uh, yes. Well, Kayden is completely healthy, even if he is a bit small. Male pregnancies tend to produce smaller children, but they grow quickly once out of the womb. Just make sure he is always warm and is fed regularly, every two or three hours 'round the clock, and he'll be better than fine. We've got a few books on childcare –"

"Bring them all. I don't have a clue about this stuff." Billy grumbled. Dr. Montgomery quirked a smile and nodded.

"Lucas, you cleaned up quite well and you're in excellent shape so you should recover quickly, but we'd like to keep you here a little while – a few days – to make sure the stitches don't get infected and that everything is working as it should. Pregnancy is quite taxing on the body and the Nero-system – maybe Lucas should pay attention as well?"

"He is."

"He seems to be sleeping." Christina said

"He's not."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"His breathing and that he's trying to keep his weight off me, not realising that he could sit on a mouse and it wouldn't crack a bone." He said the last part quite pointedly down at Lucas, who blushed and relaxed.

"I'm listening, Dr. Shepard." He said quietly and stroked Billy's hand and Kayden's small back with his delicate hand.

"Right, as I said –"

"It's amazing how well tuned you are to each other –"

Billy growled, the rumble coming from deep in his chest. "If you interrupt him one more time I will –"

"She won't" Derek said hurriedly and glared at Christina. "She won't say a peep unless spoken to." he glanced at Lucas who didn't seem to be bothered at all by his partner's fierce mood. "The nero-system-" Dr. Shepard launched into a long and thorough explanation of what and how they would be observing Lucas for the next week.

"I know it sounds like a great deal, but it's actually just an hour and a half every other day and the standard check in the mornings, other wise; complete-bed rest."

"And you're sure you only need a week?" Billy asked doubtfully. He'd had enough stitches in his life to know that they could easily get infected, even after a week of healing.

"We don't want to keep you longer than necessary –"

"It is _necessary _to keep him here until he is completely healed." Billy said icily. God he hated hospitals. "And not just until you deem him 'okay' enough to go. He's not getting out of this bed until those stitches are guaranteed not to get infected or torn, - and don't tell me that a week is enough. Even I've had enough of the little fuckers to know _that."_

"The stitches should be completely healed, along with everything else in max three weeks." Meredith said softly. Billy nodded.

"But then I'll only have a week to pack my stuff for –"

"I'll make sure it gets done by the time you get there." Billy said and petted his hair. "-and I'll get you your laptop and whatever books you want too." He added quickly.

"- and some normal PJ and clothes?" he asked hopefully.

"Got them already, but your jeans will irritate the stitches."

"Okay…"

"Right we'll leave you to it then, just press the button if you need anything." Derek said and ushered the interns out of the room.

"I'm still mad at you." Lucas mumbled sleepily.

"Of course you are." Billy smirked and petted his two darlings.


	18. Chapter 18

LCH18

LCH18

A month later, a completely healed Lucas, a quickly growing Kayden, a jittery gang and an overprotective, possessive and territorial Billy was capturing all the attention when the three very distinguished cars made their presence know at Harvard College.

Lucas looked at Billy nervously. "You think I'll do good here?"

Billy peered over at his little lion. "Of course you will. It will be harder to keep up, but you never quit, hear?" it wasn't really a question. Lucas had set it in his mind that he was _not _going to give up. He couldn't afford to pay his way through school, and he refused to let Billy pay for him.

The territorial man had already gotten rid of his old baby/children clothes, save a few pieces that were in good shape, which were mostly the 1-6 month clothes, then he bought a bit extra. Lucas had let him. He knew they needed it and that Billy was compensating for all the missed back rubs and porcelain-worshipping he had missed.

"You ready?"

The raspy voice sent shivers down Lucas' spine. "Yeah, I think so." Billy winked at him and stepped out of the car and into the soaring sunlight. Lucas stepped out on his side, holding Kayden close to his chest.

The little boy had grown a tiny tuff of blonde hair, courtesy of them both, and his eyes were as piercing as his fathers, though, Lucas had a feeling of that while he would look like Billy, he would have softer features – and a softer temper!

Billy turned and smiled at him. It warmed Lucas knowing that the man only had eyes for him. Dr. Montgomery, Izzy and various other doctors and nurses had been persistent enough. Their rather loud argument that had ended in a lip lock had sent their good sense spiralling into nothing. Lucas was pretty sure Billy would have filled his belly up again, good and proper, if Dr. Shepard hadn't knocked on the door just then. Lucas liked his flat and smooth stomach, thank you very much. Another baby would have to wait. He was just sixteen. He had at least twenty long and fertile years left.

It wasn't quite the end of semester yet, so the campus was swarming with people. People were staring at them; female eyes were plastered to Billy's strong frame, and most male ones to Lucas' slim figure.

"C'mon little lion." Bodie said and patted his shoulder. "Let's see this new place of yours."

"You've already seen it." Lucas pointed out.

"But you haven't." Heco shot with a smirk as he walked up on his other side.

"Want me to carry him?" Billy asked.

"Nah, it's okay." Lucas smiled. "You'll get the baby carrying duty when he weighs more than 3000 grams."

Billy shook his head and the guys chuckled. "Lock up boys. Go get something to eat. We'll be here for a while."

The guys bounced off, leaving the reconciling couple alone – alone-ish. They headed into the reception and the girl sitting on the counter got a hungry look in her face as she spotted Billy. Lucas rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and enjoyed the feel of Billy's calloused warm hand against the skin on the small of his back. When he thought about it, he was lucky he didn't get stretch marks and floppy skin after the birth. His hours on stage had really done the trick, not that Billy would ever let him do that again, unless in the privacy of each others company.

Kayden had gotten his hands on his pendant and was tugging on it. Billy had given it back to him, and he accepted. They had decided to make it work. They did love each other, and the trust would be rebuilt. They would work hard to make things good for them.

The man – well, he was probably eighteen or nineteen – cocked a brow at him an eye at the baby, glanced at Billy, then he turned back to the computer screen. The girl wasn't that smart. It was just the way it was. Any girl that didn't know specifically who Billy was and his history couldn't keep their paws to themselves.

"Hello, what can _I help you _with?" she asked and trailed a finger down his chest.

Billy was annoyed. He knew this was going to piss Lucas off. He snatched her finger and twisted it, making her yelp in pain. "First you can keep your paws off, me, then you can get the keys – all of the spare sets as well – to no. 43." That was on the top floor, which was usually reserved for seniors, but after a few words with the staff, they had moved him. The juniors had a tendency to party and generally be overly noisy and it would disturb Kayden more than necessary.

It was a huge building. Nice, but huge. Lucas had read that they used to sort the housing by which year they were in, but now they sorted in by which main classes they had. It was the easiest way when the students were cooperating on projects and it created stronger ties in the classes.

The girl handed five keys over to Billy with a sweet smile. "Here you go."

Billy just rolled his eyes. "_All _of them."

The girl huffed and went into the back to get two more. "Everyone loose their keys all the time, but if you loose them now, it's your problem if you can't get in."

"Yepp." Billy replied and snatched the keys from her. "C'mon sweetheart."

"Oh my god!" Lucas gasped as he entered the apartment.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" he could barely keep himself from bouncing, but Kayden's persistent yanking the chain around his neck, reminded him of his precious cargo.

The walls were painted in an intense green colour, but not so it hurt the eyes, and the roof was covered with tribal patterns and they ran down the upper parts of the walls. They were like grapevines carefully painted so that they went in between the bookcases and other furniture, and were not covered by them.

He spotted straight away that his books were sorted by colour; like he liked them and that the bottom shelves were empty, so Kayden wouldn't drag them out when he started to crawl around.

"How-?"

"I had the guys at the Body shop spend a few days here to clean it up and stuff. I think they appreciated a few days away from the garage. Told them to get artistic."

"Wow…" Lucas breathed. "It's fucking beautiful!"

"You'll be living here for three years – or more – so I kinda figured you'd get bored by white walls." He loved seeing Lucas smile. "I got the crib set up in the bedroom and most of the stuff is in place, but a few boxes…we just took the heaviest stuff. Figured you'd want to do the rest yourself -"

Lucas cut him off by planting a solid kiss on his lips. Billy made a sound of surprise, but kissed him back hungrily, mindful of their precious little boy between them.

"Ahem!" a feminine little cough came from behind them. They parted in surprise and before Lucas had banished the lustful fog from his brain, Billy had his gun pointed at the girl. He too was a little dazed – not that he'd admit it, but put the gun away when he saw it was just a little girl.

"Sorry – instinct." He grumbled. He really had to stop doing that.

"Ah, yes." She stuttered. "Well, I'm Jill and you must be Lucas." She said pleasantly and shook Lucas' hand. "Welcome to Harvard." She took a deep breath. "How did you get the gun through security?"

Billy arched a brow. "There was security?"

"Metal detectors."

He smirked, but didn't say anything.

"I like what you've done with the flat. It's really cool." She said, "Anyway I'm here to show you around and things…."

"I like you." Lucas said bluntly, a gift only he could pull off successfully without offending people.

"Oh?" she blushed. "Most don't."

Lucas took off his sunglasses and smiled brightly. "Yeah, you're the first girl I've met that hasn't tried to get her paws all over my Billy."

"Right, well, that won't happen, like ever." She giggled. "I bat for the other team."

"Great. I don't really know why but it seems like being a father and most importantly taken makes them swarm him even more than before."

"I'm still here y'know."

"I know." Lucas said and tiptoed to reach up to his lips. Billy's phone rang and he groaned.

"What?" Lucas watched as his boyfriend's expression slid off his face, leaving a stone-like mask. "I'll be right there." He said and flipped the phone harshly shut.

"Baby, I know I promised to stay the day, but the Hall is raising hell downtown. Seems they think that just because I'm not there they can –"

"It's okay. You haven't left my side for a month. Take care of your business, take some time with the boys at the Four Roses and visit me soon. Okay?"

Billy nodded and kissed them both goodbye before sweeping out of the dorm.

"WOW, was _the _Billy Darley?"

"You're not about to go moon-eyed over my man now are you?"

"Still attracted to females only." She reassured.

"Good, yeah. Billy Darley, the one and only." Lucas said and walked into the bedroom. The walls were a soft grey, and the tribal patterns a darker shade.

"You've really got this tribal thing down." She commented.

"Yeah. It's Billy's thing, but I love it."

"Is he marking his territory?"

Lucas laughed. "Something like that."

"So where so yours?"

"Tribal tattoo?"

"mhm."

"I don't have one, he branded me good and proper for life when he filled my belly up with this little bundle of terror." He said and held Kayden up high, rubbing their noses together, making the little boy squeal and gurgle in joy.

Jill snickered. "He doesn't seem to be much trouble."

"He's not really. He's a Darley through and through – too proud to whine."

"That's handy."

"Yeah, he let's me know when he wants something though, just like your daddy." He cooed at Kayden.

"I can imagine – do you want to go for a walk around the grounds or are tired?"

"No, let's go now while it's sunny. I've spent nearly a month in bed, curtsey of the Doctors who were too scared of my lovely man to let me out before the stitches were healed completely."

"He _is_ scary…"

"So everyone keeps telling me. When he's pissed, I'm usually a bit pissed too, so I don't really notice."

"Do you fight often – I mean – his temper is legend."

"Oh we argue, ask anyone." Lucas laughed. "Where is that damned pram?"

"I saw one by the door." Jill said and pointed to the living room.

"Oh thank you. By the end of the week this place will look like a bomb shelter. I'm so messy. Billy is actually the tidy one – if you can call it tidy. Tidi_er_ would be the correct word." He said and put Kayden down in the black pram. He laughed as he studied it. "Y'know. He told them to 'get creative' or something along those lines, but I didn't think the pram was included in the mix." He said and pointed at the tiny green tribal patterns along the edges.

Jill just grinned and chuckled. "Let's get out while the sun is still shining eh?"


	19. Chapter 19

LCH19

LCH19

It was semester start, and Lucas had dropped Kayden off at day-care. He knew the place inside out as he had been there two days a week with Kayden. The headmistress there liked the way he handled kids and wanted him to work there during the summer. It was a long way from stripping, and it didn't pay as well, but he was there anyway, so why not. it wasn't like Billy left him wanting for anything.

He had wanted Kayden to get used to being there, so that he would not make too much of a fuss. They had worked out a steady schedule for the summer. He would work there two days a week – Monday and Wednesday. Kayden would be there 'on his own' on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which were for the introductory course Lucas had to do. Sundays were for lazy mornings and Billy/Lucas time and Kayden would be with one of his 'uncles' who absolutely adored the little tyke.

The Billy/Lucas time was needed to patch their relationship together again. Sex was out of the question, but the cuddles were nice.

Right at this moment he was sitting in a _huge _auditorium waiting for the first lecture to begin. It was psychology. He wanted to become a therapist one day. That was his dream.

He'd heard many things about Professor Severus Snape.

He was an asshole. That was, in short, what everyone had to say. The only one he got a more detailed description out of was, not to his surprise, Jill. A few current students had tried to have him removed, but former students, all which realized that they would not have been half as good, or hard working without him, they said the man was a rite of passage into adulthood, and if you could survive him, you could take anything the world could throw at you.

The auditorium was filled with cocky students, all of whom were sure they could excel in this class, because they were special, just like Jill had said. By Christmas she predicted there would only be ten, tops fifteen, left.

Professor Snape made it his business to know his students history, so he could push their buttons and see who could handle it or not.

Lucas had been asked to write an addition to his file, like everyone else, when he came. His had been quite detailed, but still very vague – something his English literature teacher had taught him – write a lot, but give little away.

The professor entered the auditorium, but no one ceased their chatter, except Lucas, who was in one of the front rows, with his laptop and a notebook. He had bought himself a genius little thing. It looked like a pen, but was in fact a tiny microphone that recorded every said in the room, and 'wrote' it in a word document. Lucas had already tested it, and it worked, even in this gigantic room, but when all the voices blended together like this it was a no-go.

A loud screeching sound filled the room, making everyone gasp and cover their ears. Lucas smirked and turned on the recorder pen.

"When I entered –" oh god, his voice was positively evil. He sounded a bit like Billy when he was pissed. When most people got angry, really angry, they blew up. When Billy was angry, sure, he blew up, but if he were really angry, his voice would take a silky sound, instead if it's usual raspy one, and rip you apart. Lucas shuddered as he focused on his professor. "- there was only one person who had the good grace to keep his mouth shut."

He had smooth, pitch-black hair, black eyes, pale skin and he wore black clothes. At least he wouldn't nag Lucas about being too 'dark'. Lucas smirked to himself.

The professor had his back to them now and was writing on the black board. "I would not smirk if I were you Mr. Darley, you will not do well in this class just because you made a good first impression."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Yes, sir." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" the professor turned to him.

"I said; 'Yes, sir'. I do not expect to do well in this class just because I made a good first impression."

"And why is that?"

"First impressions often prove to be false." God, he should know. He had though Billy was an overbearing asshole the first time he met him.

"And why is that, Mr. Darley?"

"While a first impression can give you a certain 'feel' of a person, it is rarely enough to judge their character upon."

"Are you speaking of personal experience or text book?"

"Personal experience. Text books are only words after all, while accurate theories, they do not apply to everyone in every case."

"Give an example – do you have a partner?" he moved away from the black board to reveal the words 'first impressions'."

"Yes, I thought he was an overbearing prick the first time I met him."

"And the second time?"

"I was still a bit wary, but I liked him."

"And now?"

"Love him to pieces, even if he is a prick sometimes."

The professor's lip quirked slightly, which indicated that indeed, he was happy with the answer.

"Do you fight often?"

"We rarely fight, but we argue and bicker quite a bit, keep each other on our toes."

"What about quiet times – comfortable silences?"

"Ever so often."

"So, these fights –" Lucas was well aware of that he was being analyzed, but Jill had warned him, and he took comfort in that he would terrorize everyone else in much more sadistic ways than him. Jill said; "Do your best to capture his attention early; it takes him an good twenty minutes before he gets his claws out for real. He only ever analyzes you thoroughly once…set a line early, he will respect that."

"-how many would you say were milestones in you relationships."

"We've had two real fights. Not hormonal tantrums, who does the dishes or leaves the shower head on the floor – but real fights. The first one was bad, but we got over it, the second one was apocalyptic –" that caught the class' attention. "I left him, moved to New York. Eight and a half months of silent treatment."

The professor winced, but covered it up quickly. "Why so long? Was the fight his fault?"

"Oh no, of course not. It was his, his friends and my father's fault. You see, his brother killed my brother, then my father, in a fit of rage killed his brother, and that left us in a tight spot."

Professor Snaps brows raised in surprise, "I can imagine. So he did something stupid and you left him. Why the move, when you would come back to Boston eventually?"

"My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant a few months later."

"Didn't you use protection?"

"Boys usually don't get pregnant, so I wasn't really worried about that." Lucas could tell what the professor was about to ask him. "I was tested when I was ten. My parents told me it was just a regular check-up. Later on they neglected to tell me the result, but they _did _remember to tell my brother who made my life even more uncomfortable than it already was."

"Do you miss your brother?"

"Not. One. Bit."

"Why?"

"He was never my brother. He was just another bully – he just happened to live in the room next to mine."

"Do you have a strained relationship to your parents?"

Lucas chuckled. His laughter rolled like pearls through the auditorium. "A relationship that didn't and still doesn't exist cannot be strained."

"Very strained in other words. How would you react if your mother called and said your father was dead?"

"I'd give a lap dance to his gravestone," Lucas said dryly, "Then I'd go home, take a bath and get fucked senseless on every flat or slightly curved surface in the flat and then go to sleep with a smile on my face."

The professor actually smirked! "And your relationship with your boyfriend?"

"We're good."

"Is it something you think will last?"

"Yes. We worked too damn hard for it to go down the drain now."

Without a word the professor moved on with a predatory look on his face. "Miss Mayily, what about you? Do you have a partner?"

"No." he arched a brow at her.

"Tell us about the last one then. What was your first impression?"

"It was love at first sight." She said confidently.

Professor Snape's eyes lit up with joy – a positively evil gleam. Not for her, but because he was going to enjoy this. "_Really?" _he purred. "How long did _that _last?"

She blushed deep red with embarrassment. "Two months."

Lucas enjoyed that class, despite having had the intimate details of his life plucked apart. At least it wasn't ripped up to pieces like that Mayily girl.


	20. Chapter 20

LCH20

LCH20

"Hey." Jill greeted. "How was it?"

"He was every bit as bad as you said." He groaned. "I loved it!"

"You were first? What did he ask about?"

"Everything from my first impression of Billy, if I missed my brother and what I would do if my mom called saying my father was dead."

"Oh, what did you answer?"

Lucas smirked. "I said; 'I'd give a lap dance to his gravestone, then I'd go home, take a bath and get fucked senseless on every flat or slightly curved surface in the flat and then go to sleep with a smile on my face.' I nearly made him smile – twice!"

"Oh he likes you! – but are you going to talk to Billy today? – about that - "

"What are you two girls yapping about?" Billy asked as he entered the flat. Lucas threw a pillow at him. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a girl!" he mocked.

"You're sleeping on the couch!" Lucas pouted.

"It's too small for a big papa-bear like me." Lucas scowled playfully. "Oh, don't be like that." Billy smirked at kissed him.

Jill flushed and looked away. "I think I'll leave you to it." she said, knowing what they were going to talk about. "I'll pick up Kayden, so don't worry."

Billy arched a brow at the now closed door. "That was quick." He said and licked Lucas's cheek.

Lucas wrinkled is nose and pushed him off and onto his back, straddling him. "Ew!"

"Can't help it love, you bring out the animal in me."

"As if you need me for that!" Lucas teased and nipped at his lip. "Wait, we need to talk."

Billy's eyes quickly scanned the room out of habit before they settled on the boy sitting on his stomach.

"I've been thinking –" He frowned slightly, wondering what it was. Was something wrong?

"Luca-" Lucas laid a soft finger on his lips, silencing him.

"and I – God I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to okay?"

Billy nodded. It wasn't like it would kill him any less to have it dragged out for another ten minutes until he finally said it. Deep in his stomach, he did feel a tiny lump of ice. Had he decided he had enough? Was he leaving him and trying to be nice about it?

"I can't do this anymore Billy." He said and got off of him, burying his face in his hands. "It's just too hard. I'm sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

LCH21

LCH21

Dread spread through Billy's body as he watched Lucas dry his tears from his eyes. "I know you like this –" he waved around himself. "'Independent me' and all that but I don't. I can't do this anymore…" he rubbed his face. "God, this wasn't supposed to be so damned hard…" he sniffed. "I just…I need you to be my Dom again. Can you? Please?" Lucas pleaded. He felt like he was falling apart.

Billy's head snapped up to look at the teen. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I –"

"You want me to be your Dom again?"

Lucas nodded, his eyes red for rubbing and his lips swollen.

"Holy hell, all you have to do is ask, but are you sure? Do you trust me enough?"

Lucas nodded again. Billy took his hand and pulled him in to straddle his lap again and buried his nose in his neck. "You scared me real bad there little lion. I thought you were leaving me again." He breathed. "And don't say you're sorry unless you actually have done something wrong, hear?"

Lucas smiled against Billy's neck and nodded. "I won't leave you." He whispered.

"I hope you don't ever."

They sat like that for a while, holding each other tightly and eventually Lucas dozed off, tightly wrapped around his once more Dom.

Lucas woke up, feeling a flush of arousal in his belly. He mewled softly, nuzzling into his boyfriend. "Billy?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I want you…" Lucas wiggled coyly as he felt Billy harden underneath him.

"You -?"

"If you ask me if I'm sure, I'll bite you."

"Promise?" he asked with a smirk. "We don't have anything." He said between clenched teeth, hissing as Lucas wiggled and rubbed against him. "Go in the shower and get all warmed up and clean for me, and I'll be back before you know it."

Lucas kissed him lightly before he sprang off his lap and headed for the bathroom.

Billy sighed and rubbed his face trying to kick his senses back into gear. Imagining the time as a child when he walked in on his father in the shower, he breathed out in relief as his jeans loosened around his hips. He needed to think.

* * *

The walk to the pharmacy wasn't long, five minutes if he stretched it, but he didn't really want to do that now did he?

Since meeting Lucas, Billy had changed, not much, but noticeably. He hesitated. When he held his finger on the trigger, he hesitated, because right at that moment when the bullet was supposed to fly thoughts raced through his mind; what if that man was someone's 'Lucas' or that boy someone's 'Kayden'? He could understand Nicolas Hume now. If someone took Kayden from him, and forced him to watch him bleed to death, he would have wanted revenge too.

He ran his streets with as stern hands as ever, but he felt like he was…maturing. Like he _truly _understood the consequences and the ripple effect of the actions of someone in a position he held. Sometimes he wondered how many children he put in orphanages because he took away their single mom or dad.

He wasn't just Billy Darley, Bones' boy, anymore. He had made sure of that. He was his own man now, and he had to clear up his own messes. He hadn't realised how much damage control his father did, but he didn't regret putting the man out of his misery. Harland, his older brother, had been Bones' 'Brendan', his Golden Boy. Billy was the spare heir and Joe was the baby. He knew how Lucas felt when he was ignored by his parents.

Billy had been just like Lucas when he was young. He was smart and good in school. Kids picked on him because he wasn't as tough as Harland. And Harland never left him alone because " you're my baby brother. It's my job to toughen you up. Someone has to make a man outta you." Harland, who slit his wrists a few months after his girl left him. Billy hadn't been able to break away like Lucas had. His urge to make his father proud was too strong, so he dug himself deeper and deeper, until he became the splitting image of Harland, minus the long blonde mane, and tougher.

Bones had always made him feel second best, and until Lucas left him that morning he had believed it. He remembered so clearly sitting on the cold tile floor in his bathroom a few weeks later, razorblade pressed into his skin, deep enough to bleed, but not too much. Then he remembered coming home finding Harland in a pool of his own blood, his arms slashed open. He had panicked then. He had only been thirteen after all. An hour later, Cynthia, his girl had come into the flat wanting to make amends. That was what held him back. Cynthia came back eventually didn't she? It was a slim lifeline, but he grabbed it.

He knew he needed to sort himself out before tracking down Lucas. Bodie knew he was neck deep, but left it alone because he knew Billy needed to figure out that he had problems on his own.

Cynthia had been shell-shocked when he turned up at her door. They hadn't seen each other in nearly fifteen years, and he was just a boy then. She was married now, 3.5 kids, cat, dog and a husband she couldn't care less for. It took him four months to work up the courage to talk to her. Another month of weekly chats and gentle prodding before he broke down and told her. She sorted out his head real good and he got Bodie to ask around. He knew he wouldn't have the patience to deal with teenagers who just didn't know when to talk and when to shut the fuck up.

He knew he needed to sort his shit out for real. Talk to someone professional. He was well aware of that much less than his life made people go insane. He'd been fine giving his ghosts a proper one-on-one once in a while to keep them at bay, but he had someone to care for now. Someone who depended upon him. That meant he had to load up on ghost-killing bullets and get poppin'. He knew all to well that ghosts could kill. How many times had he seen his fathers' face when he put a bullet in some stranger's head?

Having Lucas trust him again was all he had ever almost not dared wish for. He just wasn't sure if he believed he deserved it.

Billy shook his head violently and rid himself of the gloomy thoughts. He'd been thinking way too much lately. Maybe he really should talk to someone professional. That Snape guy Jill kept praising into the skies might do the trick. She said he was an asshole, a rite of passage into adulthood if you could survive him. Billy was pretty sure that he was the kind of guy he needed. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted to fix his _problem._ Fucking Freudian problem. Yeah, he knew what Lucas was talking about when he blabbed on and on about the last bit of psychology-lit he had read. That boy could _talk._

He sighed heavily as he entered the harshly lit pharmacy. He stopped short as his senses screamed at him. Scanning the shop he stepped into a lane and ducked down. A second later a cashier girl came into the shop, a masked man walked behind her, gun trained on her. Billy rolled his eyes. It was just a kid trying to play bad boy. He wasn't even wearing gloves. The gun was very real though, and therefore a very real danger. It probably wasn't loaded, but he didn't want to take that chance.

Moving quickly he placed the mouth of his gun against the skin of the boy's neck. He stiffened immediately.

"Put the gun down kid." Billy growled. The boy dropped it and raised his hands into the air. Billy pulled off the mask and roughly turned him around, looking into the face of a teenager.

"How old are you?"

"I –I'm eighteen."

"And why are you pulling this crap?" Billy asked, standing right in front of the boy, the mouth of the gun brushing against his Adams-apple.

"I needed the money." He said and swallowed audibly.

"For what?"

"Books – school books."

"Why?"

"My family is p-poor and I have a scho-olarship, but I need the-the boo-oks." He stuttered.

"What's your name?"

"Michael."

"Michael, you are an idiot." Billy said and pulled his gun away. "You know, this shop is loaded with security –believe it or not. It's got enough drugs in here to overdose the student body of Harvard College. Are you willing to throw your future away for a few bucks? – how much do you need anyway?"

"T-two hundred."

"Two hundred dollars. Is your life worth two hundred dollars?" the boy didn't say anything. "Do you know who I am?"

"Y-yeah, you're Billy Darley."

"Kid, don't be like me. I had a shot at this place– Harvard. I had a scholarship ready waiting with my name on it – then my brother offed himself and I was pulled out of school to do his job. And kid, I swear to you, I'm one of the lucky ones. I have scars from bullets and blades in my back, and I'm not the only one. My world is a world were 'stabbing your friend in the back ' isn't a fucking metaphor. I have my boys and I have a family of my own, which is so much more than most can ask for. I didn't have the guts to tell my father to fuck off back then and I've regretted it almost every day since." Billy pulled out his wallet. "Here's two hundred bucks – do you have a job?"

"N-no."

"Are you good with cars, paint, cleaning? Anything?"

"I'm on an artist scholarship…"

"Downtown, a shop called the Body Shop, it's a garage. Tell whoever is in charge that day that Billy sent you and that you're hired. The guy's there are great painters. They're really good, especially Seamus and Kieran. You seen my cars?"

"Yeah…they're a work of art. I could never make something like that."

"Well, be nice and maybe they'll teach you how. This two hundred is your first pay – up front. Don't disappoint me boy. If I see you pulling shit like this again I _will _put a bullet through your neck."

The boy was petrified on the spot.

"Yes, you _can _get the fuck out of my sight now." he snapped, wincing to himself as he realised he used his fathers standard line.

Billy didn't realise it, but he just saved that kid's life. Michael was one of those good kids that got rolled up in bad shit while trying to make the ends meet. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, after all.

"Oh my god!" the girl sobbed in relief.

"You okay kiddo?" Billy asked and leaned on the counter.

"Billy Darley just saved my life – how screwed up is that?" she said to herself.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." He said deadpanned. "Give me a pack of Dixies and a KY, would you, hurry or I'll get yelled at for staying out too long."

"Yeah right." The girl snorted and collected double of everything he asked for. She put the condoms and the lube in a small bag and handed it to him. "On the house. The boss won't mind." She said.

Billy shrugged and accepted the bag.

"Thank you again." She said and smiled a quivering smile.

"You're welcome." He said as he exited.


	22. Chapter 22

LCH22

LCH22

When Billy got back to the dorm, Lucas had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off. "What took you so long?" he asked, his eyes foggy with arousal.

"Got held up – tell you tomorrow." He breathed and ripped of his jacket and sweater and dropped them on the floor. He kicked off his jeans and went for Lucas. Lucas caught him and wrapped his slim arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoes. Billy growled as Lucas tucked his tongue away submissively, giving his lover full access.

Billy wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tightly against him. Lucas moaned and hooked his thigh over Billy's hip. They fell back on the bed in a tangled mess, kissing and feeling every inch of each other. It had been nearly a year since last time. It was a lot to make up for, but they had the rest of their lives.

"We can play later – need you – now." Lucas panted. Billy smirked and nodded. He snatched the plastic bag up from the floor and fished out a tube of KY and condoms.

"Damn, you're spoiling me." Lucas said and eyed the lube.

"Only the best for my boy." Billy said and flipped it open. "On your knees – it'll hurt less."

"I've given birth Billy – I think I can handle a bit of pain."

Billy saw the taunt for what it was and flipped the light body over and roughly pulled his hips up.

It was rough, hard, passionate and completely satisfying. Billy was about to pull out when Lucas stilled him. "You promised…" he whispered "- that next time you'd stay in me." Billy's confused expression softened and settled back down, pressing deeper for good measure. Lucas mewled and twitched in pleasure. Billy rolled them over, so they were on their sides.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He murmured and wrapped his arms tight around him. Lucas smiled and nuzzled into his chest, resting his head on Billy's heart, just above the cursive tattoo's spelling his and their sons name, he was lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeat.

* * *

"Ohmygodhesaidyes?!" was the response he got from Jill and Tina – she worked at the day care centre part time, like he did – when he told, well, when they saw the beaming smile on his face and the sway to his hips. They would have jumped him if their hands weren't busy with Kayden.

They were in a café in the park, not too far from campus and Billy was just outside on the phone with Heco. He looked a bit pissed, but then again, he always did unless Lucas was there to defuse his temper.

They ordered some muffins and coffee, Lucas had hot chocolate – he might be a college boy, but coffee was for emergencies only. It tasked horrible, unless it was laced with Billy. He got an Irish coffee for Billy, knowing he liked it. Jill handed over Kayden to his mom, making the little boy gurgle happily and wave his hands.

They chatted happily along and had a good time, right until a really pretty girl on the table by the window snapped nastily at him. "Can't you get that kid to shut up? We're trying to work here." Her cronies nodded snottily. The other customers halted in their chatter to see what was going on.

Billy entered the café and raised a brow at then tension in the room. Everyone was staring at him, and it was dead quiet. "What?" He asked. No one answered him. "Can somebody fucking tell me what the fuck is going on?" he was pretty pissed. He had done some really good deals selling tons –quite literally – of guns a few days ago and the money had just come though, but the Hall was making trouble again and it was _annoying._

"Nothing," the pretty girl said lightly. "I was just saying that they should take that kid somewhere else. It's noisy and we're trying to study. This isn't a day care." She said sweetly.

Billy looked at little Kayden who was completely oblivious to the tenseness in the air, and was tugging happily at Lucas' long raven locks. "The kid seems pretty quiet to me." He said and sat down next to Lucas. Kayden stretched his arms for him, and he picked him up and laid him against his chest. "Besides, this is a café, not a study hall. If you want silence, you'll have to go where you can find it. I don't think a crowded café is the proper arena."

The girl just huffed and turned away.

"Jesus Christ what a hag." Billy huffed. Lucas, Tina and Jill all chuckled in mirth.


	23. Chapter 23

LEPIOLOGUE

LEPIOLOGUE

Epilogue

Nine years later Lucas was strolling in the park. It was a few days after his graduation from Harvard University, where he had taken a Masters in psychology. Kayden was bouncing happily beside him. He was nine now and they had just celebrated his birthday in May. Holding Kayden's hands were little Odin and Morgan. They were just four, but they were taking more and more after Billy every day. Thankfully, they took after Lucas as well. At least Morgan, his baby girl – she was ten minutes younger than her twin brother – loved shopping as much as he did already. Billy had just groaned at the thought of his cards melting from overuse.

Billy had done well for himself and the gang. He had taken the arms dealing to a whole new level just before the twins were born. People trusted him because he always kept his word. He didn't give a flying fuck what you used the weapons for, and he was all around neutral. He made the deals that suited his purposes and he didn't screw people over.

Lucas knew well what Billy was doing, and he didn't like that Billy was financing wars around the world, but he also knew that if he didn't sell them, someone else would. Billy kept 'work' at the office and left it out of the house at all times. The money he earned would keep them all fed and would pay for college for the kids many times over. They had agreed upon that they would pay for it, even if they got an offer of a scholarship, simply because they could. Someone needed it more than their kids. For someone it was their only way to chose 'life' and not crime and drugs.

Michael, the boy Billy had given a job, had graduated at the top of his class, thanks to the countless hours Seamus and Kieran put into helping him. Michael hadn't become a great artist, like he had wanted to in the beginning, but continued working at the Body Shop, which was the hottest spot in town for your car – or anything else that needed painting or a mechanical hand. Needless to say that the pay had been raised along with the steady income.

Lucas smiled as he rubbed his flat tummy soothingly. They were getting married this summer, and Lucas was so excited. Jill and Tina were helping him arrange everything while Billy closed his eyes as he signed the cheques. They weren't that big, but Billy didn't believe in wasting money – as he'd never had too much of it most of his life –not that he was suicidal enough to say to Lucas that he didn't like lilies. Thankfully the little black head had come to the same conclusion on his own and bought roses instead. Billy liked roses – more than he did lilies anyway.

They had moved out of the dorms at the campus after a few years. Kayden needed a room for himself – or rather Billy and Lucas needed a room for themselves, and the twins had been on their way.

"Mama?" Lucas heard his little girl call for him. "Mama, can we have ice-cream?"

Kayden and Odin chimed in immediately. "Yes Mama, can we have ice-cream? It's so warm…" Kayden pleaded. Odin just made puppy eyes at him. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Do you promise to finish your dinner?"

"Yes." They chimed, their faces split in the mega watt smiles that no one knew if they came from him or Billy, because few people ever saw Billy smile. Not like that anyway. Sometimes Lucas was happy about being thirteen years younger than Billy, because there was no way his lover would have any joy-wrinkles with that stone face of his. Lucas on the other hand would have plenty of them before he turned thirty. He was lucky to have great skin.

"Promise?" they all nodded excitedly. "Okay let's go." They cheered and bounced towards the ice-cream van on the corner. Lucas chuckled and jogged to keep up.

By the ice cream van stood a woman with her long auburn hair tied up in a messy bun. Lucas wrinkled his nose at the split ends. Why would anyone let themselves go like that? He didn't exactly look like a girl anymore. His features were sharper, more mature, and his shoulders were broader. His hips were the only thing that remained slightly soft and rounded. He had given up the black and white French manicures because they couldn't survive baby-care, or even child-care.

The woman had a child on her hip and was holding the other tightly by the hand. "Two naturell, please." She ordered her ice cream.

Lucas' eye widened. He knew that voice. That was his – no, that was Hannah, not his mother.

"A minute ma'm, it has to chill for a bit." Hannah nodded tersely.

"Hey there sir, what can I get you?"

"So what do you want boys?"

"I want Pistachio!" Odin said and bounced on the spot, not letting go of his brother's hand. Kayden rolled his eyes as the little boy yanked at him.

"I want raspberry." He said with a smirk. "With chocolate topping!" Lucas made a face that made Kayden laugh loudly, his sea green eyes shining brightly.

"I want chocolate - pwease." Morgan said and pointed at the picture of the chocolate ice-cream.

Lucas shook his head and nodded to the ice-cream man. "You heard them." he said with laughter in his voice. "and make that another chocolate – all in cups or else they'll spill it all."

"We wont!"

"Yes you will."

Lucas noticed all too well that Hannah was studying him intensely. "Is there any particular reason for your interest in my looks?" he asked casually, but with a hint of chill to his tone.

Her eyes fluttered away from his face. "No, no reason."

Lucas turned to her, his own amber eyes meeting hers. "Really? No reason?"

"Lucas?" she asked shakily and put the two children down. "Is that you?"

"That's my name, yup."

The uncomfortable silence filled the air. "So…you're working in day care?" it wasn't really a question. "I thought you were going to be a psychiatrist." Lucas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "But things don't always turn out the way you think they will, do they?"

"No…they don't. I never thought I'd be a fully trained psychiatrist and opening my own practice by the time I was 25." Professor Snape had resigned at the college and the university, and decided to open a practice with him.

Billy had been very supportive, saying that he knew Snape was good at what he did, and that Lucas could only benefit from working with him. Lucas had been shocked when Billy told him he was going to see a therapist regularly. It was only last year that he had told him why he had made that decision. Lucas never knew that Billy had an older brother, or how much his death had affected him.

"And these three hellions are mine…and Billy's. We're getting married in a few weeks, when he gets back from his business trip to Dubai." He said and caressed Kayden's head. "This is our eldest, Kayden, he's nine, but you knew that didn't you? This is Odin and Morgan; they're four. Twins." He said with a false smile.

Hannah was stunned to silence, only as he was walking away with his children did she regain her voice. "We looked for you, but we couldn't find you."

"That's because they boy you were looking for is dead." Lucas said, noting the confusion in her eyes. "My name is Lucas Darley, and it has been my name since the last time we spoke." And those were his parting words as he walked away.

"Mommy? Who was that lady?" Kayden asked. "She looked like you."

Lucas smiled sadly. "Have I ever told you the story of Snow White and the seven dwarfs?"

They shook their already wild manes of blonde hair. Lucas smiled sadly. "Well, the story goes like this…."

* * *

"I met my mother today - told her we're getting married when you get back from Dubai." Lucas said breathlessly as he collapsed against Billy's chest, trying to regain his breath.

"Really? How'd it go?"

"I told her to fuck off –" Billy arched a disbelieving brow. "In my own way."

Billy laughed. "Of course sweetheart."

"She's got kids y'know. About the same age as the twins"

"Do you miss them?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I don't miss them, but sometimes I wonder what they are doing."

Billy grunted, "Can't really help that can you."

"No….Billy?"

"Hm?"

"How would you feel about another one?"

"Another what –hey!" Lucas swatted him.

"Another baby." he said and lay back down. Billy tilted Lucas's chin up with a finger and studied his face.

"Are you –" he didn't dare finish the question.

Lucas nodded, his wide innocent eyes blinking rapidly in nervousness, despite the hazy afterglow was still over him. "I think so…"

With a burst of power Billy flipped them over and latched onto the younger boy's lips, lying heavily on top of him. Lucas moaned and wrapped his long slim legs around his middle.

"So you're happy?"

"Hell yeah…"

Billy Darley didn't kiss without devouring. He didn't caress without claiming. He didn't fuck – no, make love, without owning, and he learned it all from Lucas.

A/N; Lucas is Aquarius and Billy is a Scorpio. Agree?

**Aquarius, **is the 11th sign of the zodiac. It is symbolized by a person carrying a pitcher of water. Astrologers believe that Aquarius is ruled by two planets--Saturn, which they consider a stern planet; and Uranus, the planet of change and disturbance. Aquarius is an air sign. Astrologers believe that people born under the sign, from January 20 to February 18, show the influence of Saturn by being serious-minded. However, their independence and love of freedom reflect the influence of Uranus. Aquarians do not respect tradition and enjoy shocking people by their behavior.

Aquarians have powerful, logical, and scientific minds. They are always open to new ideas. Aquarians have many friends but are hard to get to know deeply. They usually avoid close personal relationships. Aquarians support social and political causes with great enthusiasm.

**Scorpio**, is the eighth sign of the zodiac. Its symbol is a scorpion. Astrologers believe that Scorpio is ruled by the planet Mars, which they consider a planet of force and violence. Scorpio is a water sign. Astrologers consider people born under the sign of Scorpio, from October 23 to November 21, to have the characteristics of Mars. Scorpios are aggressive and stimulated by conflict. They tend to change moods quickly, going from calm to anger and from rudeness to politeness. A fascinating personality and outstanding powers of leadership give Scorpios the respect, rather than the affection, of others. Scorpio is also ruled by Pluto, the planet of secrecy. Thus, Scorpios are secretive and like to investigate secrets.

how do you like my ending line?


End file.
